


Story of Us

by sumerdazzee



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerdazzee/pseuds/sumerdazzee
Summary: Amy has been getting used to life in Europe with Aunt March. But suddenly everything changes when she comes across Laurie in the streets of France.
Relationships: Amy March & Theodore Laurence, Amy March/Theodore Laurence, Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 37
Kudos: 93





	1. “It’s Laurie”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be about Amy and Laurie’s moments in Little Women but reimagined by yours truly. I intend to write about what happened between them and I also added a few characters that I made myself to make the story more interesting.

It was another sunny day in France and in a brightly lit room was Amy. She was busy finishing up on her painting in class but then suddenly she heard her art teacher ring the class bell which signified the end of another day in class. 

“Alright class, time to put an end to your work today. We’ll work on it some more tomorrow then we’ll polish up on all your paintings.”

Loud murmuring and shuffling from the people inside filled the room but Amy opted to refine a bit more of her work. 

Antoinette and Geneviev move towards Amy’s workspace and give her painting a look. Amy then turns and acknowledges her friends smiling. Antoinette softly pats Amy on her back. 

“Oooh the progress you have made is magnifique Ames”

“Please I wish I had an eye for color like you Nette”

“Actually Ames, I also agree with Nette. For someone whose had no formal learning in art school like us, you have been doing quite well.” 

“Well maybe you’d be able to give me some tips on how to liven up my work, Gen.” 

“There’s always tomorrow Ames”

“Want to hang out with us tonight?”

“I wish I could girls but I have decided to spend the rest of the day with my Aunt March. She wants to go to a few places and preferrably with company.” 

“Well it’s no problem Ames but we hope we’ll get to see you tomorrow night at the ball”

“Of course, I’ll be there. It’s our New Years Eve party and Aunt March has already agreed that I should go even though she seemed a bit too ecstatic for me to go.”

Gen giggles and teases Amy.

“I bet your Aunt is much more interested in finding you more suitors there. It would be the perfect place to meet more people.”

“Oh please Gen, like Ames needs any more suitors. She barely shows any interest in any man.”

“Not unless its Fred, Nette. But Ames isn’t Fred a bit too serious and proper for you.”

“Well I have to interact with him because I do not want to be rude. I’ve known him from a few years before. A close childhood friend of my family introduced Fred and Grace to us.”

“But both of them are no fun. This childhood friend must be really special if you’re doing this out of courtesy for her.”

“It’s a him, Nette.”

“Oooh and the plot thickens. I’ve never seen you really interested in anyone Ames.”

“Girls, don’t dwell on it too much. He was just really close to my family and I may have had a tinsy tiny bit of crush on him then but it’s all in the past now.” 

“Ames it sounds like one of those romance movie plots.”

“Like I said it’s all in the past.”

“Fine, we’ll see you in class tomorrow then the ball. Okay?”

“Alright, you guys have a fun night later.”

“We will, you’ll wish you went with us.”

“I’ll come with next time when duty doesn’t call.”

Antoinette and Geneviev blow kisses at Amy then proceed to head out of the room. Amy stays behind and fixes a few more aspects of her painting. Their art teacher watches Amy make a few more strokes of her paintbrush on her painting before she finally decides to approach her. 

“Ms. March, although I am loving the enthusiasm you have for our class, I believe it is time to put an end to that for the day.” 

“My apologies, Madame Bovary, I just didn’t feel like I’ve accomplished anything given the current state of my painting.” 

Amy then gives her painting a look once over and it elicits a frown on her face.

Madame Bovary gives Amy a quizzical look and then stares at her painting.

“I for one think you have been doing fairly well Ms. March, considering the fact that you have only started attending class with us a few months ago.”

“Its just that I feel like I have to excel Madame, my classmates have been great at painting for years. I have only recently tried honing my talent in painting because it has always been a hobby of mine.” 

“Well, we can’t always be geniuses immediately Ms. March, there needs to be creativity, skill, and effort put into it to achieve greatness.” 

“I understand Madame but I feel like all my paintings are dull and lifeless in the naked eye.” 

“You are right Ms. March. Paintings should be able to evoke life, memories, and experiences through colors and figures. I believe you are getting there, you just have to be inspired whenever you paint. Think of something you’re passionate about.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Madame Bovary, thank you for giving a bit of your time for me. You must have to be somewhere.” 

“Goodness child, it is no problem. A woman like myself at the age of 58 only hopes to watch some television in the afternoon and maybe see an opera in the evening. Plus you are one of my favorite students, you are very hard working Ms. March.” 

“Thank you Madame Bovary, I hope you have nice company for the remainder of the afternoon and I will try not to dissapoint you.”

Madame Bovary then gives Amy a big smile. 

“I certainly will Ms. March, my grandson is the same age as you and it is almost god send that he loves to spend time with his grandmother. He is a nice gentlemen and maybe a perfectly suitable suitor for you.”

“Oh Madame, I am not sure about that. I am simply indulging in Europe and making the most out of my time here by learning as much as I can.” 

“You are simply angelic my child and I am sure that the men of Europe have noticed that as well. Word has it that the young Mr. Fred Vaughn has set his sights on you. My dear Henry would be just as suited to you as Mr. Fred. Do tell me child, if by any chance you would be interested in being set up with my lovely grandson.”

“You flatter me way too much Madame Bovary, I will certainly inform you if ever I will be interested but as of now I am much more focused on my painting.”

“Fate and destiny work hand and hand, we will see my child.”

Madame Bovary and Amy both turn at the sound of an incoming carriage.

“I believe that my Aunt has just arrived.”

“I believe so as well. Have a safe trip Ms. March and I do bid your Aunt pleasantries.”

“Thank you Madame. I hope you have a safe trip home.”

Amy proceeds to walk out the door and finds Aunt March patiently waiting inside the carriage. Amy smiles politely at Aunt March then walks towards the carriage and gracefully takes her place next to her.

“Good Afternoon Aunt March, I hope your day has been good.”

“It has Amy March, I had a few maids give me some pampering that I deserve. What about you? How was your day learning more about your little hobby?”

“Well I have been working my best and hopefully these labours of mine will be fruitful.”

“Oh right speaking of labours, you received a letter earlier.”

Aunt March hands over a letter addressed to Amy and she gives her some time to open it. Amy starts reading the letter excitedly but then her face ends in a frown and she turns to Aunt March with a straight face. Aunt March looks inquisitive at Amy’s face change.

“What did they write? Your trouble making family?”

Amy looks down at the letter with a distressed expression. While Aunt March looks at the scenery outside the carriage.

“Mother doesn’t say anything about Beth. I feel like I should go back but all of them say stay.”

Aunt March seriously looks at Amy as she places the letter back inside the envelope.

“You can do nothing if you go back. The girl is sick not lonely and you shouldn’t go home not until you and Fred Vaughn are properly engaged.”

“Yes and not until I’ve completed all my painting lessons, of course.”

Amy gives Aunt March a serious look and then Aunt March nods at Amy.

“Ye....., oh yes yes”

Aunt March looks away and into the scenery again.

“Of course”

Amy then faces away from Aunt March and decides to look at the scenery outside of the carriage as well. 

That is when she suddenly spots a familiar figure walking along the streets of France. Amy thinks to herself “no it couldn’t be, there is no way” but then she takes a closer look and it is indeed Theodore “Laurie” Laurence in the flesh. It is as if all her giddy lovestruck childhood memories come crashing back in a waves. It has been a great deal of time since she’s screamed in the most unladylike fashion but she does. 

“Stop the carriage!! LAURIE!!.”

Laurie halts to a stop as he hears someone scream his name. While Amy jumps out of the carriage and sprints towards Laurie. 

“Laurie!! Laurie!”

Aunt March rolls her eyes.

“Amy! Amy!”

Amy ignores Aunt March’s calls and proceeds towards Laurie. Laurie turns around and recognition appears on his features. He then reaches his arms out and waits for Amy.

“Amy!!”

Laurie manages to catch Amy as she wraps her arms around his neck for a hug. They hug for a bit in the streets of Nice, France.

“How are you? My! You’ve grown so much! My apologies.”

Amy moves away from Laurie and they look at each other smiling while stiffling a laugh together. 

“You wrote you’d meet me at the hotel.”

Laurie holds onto Amy’s hands while looking at her smiling. 

“I couldn’t find you. I was there.”

“Well you didn’t look hard enough.”

“Or maybe I couldn’t recognize you because you’re so beautiful now.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“I thought you liked that sort of thing.”

“Noo, where’s your grandfather?”

“He’s in Germany, he’s still travelling. I’m travelling on my own now.”

“Flirting and gambling and drinking.”

“Yes, well don’t tell your mother.”

“Are you chasing some girl across Europe?”

Amy and Laurie look each other awkwardly. Laurie shakes his head.

“No.”

Amy looks at Laurie with a sad expression. 

“I, I couldn’t believe Jo turned you down. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Don’t be Amy. I’m, I’m not.”

Laurie looks like he’s contemplating about something in his head but then they suddenly hear someone calling for Amy. They turn to the sound and look at Aunt March.

“Amy!! Amy March!”

“Oh, Aunt March”

“You come back here right this instant!”

Laurie is mesmerized by Amy but then Amy starts to walk away from Laurie and gracefully walks back towards Aunt March. Laurie follows Amy towards the carriage.

“Come, come on.”

Amy settles into the carriage next to Aunt March while Laurie reaches onto the side of the carriage and suddenly gives Aunt March a kiss on her cheek surprising her. 

“Muah!”

“Oh!!”

“You’re looking grand.”

“Close it, we need to be somewhere.”

Amy stares at Laurie hanging on the other side of the carriage.

“Comes to the New Year’s Eve Party tomorrow night. It’s a ball everyone will be there including Fred. Pick me up at 8.”

Laurie gets off the carriage while looking at it and Amy turns back to loudly speak to him some more as the carriage leaves. 

“Dress for festivities! Top hats and silks!”

“I will! I’ll wear my best silk!”

Laurie walks away as Amy turns away from him and stares ahead smiling. Aunt March gives Amy a questionable look and looks away a bit baffled then Amy explains herself.

“Its Laurie.”

Aunt March looks back at Amy and rolls her eyes.

“I know.”

Amy smiles and looks back at the direction Laurie was heading while Aunt March just gives Amy a knowing albeit worried glance.

Arriving into their intended location. Aunt March takes Amy out into the boutiques and shoppes of Paris, in hopes of finding the perfect dress for Amy to wear at the ball tomorrow. Going into the last store they hoped to visit for the day named Chateaux, they find the perfect dress. A beautiful black and gold dress that shines in the light and is intricately designed with artistic patterns. They also found the perfect pendant to wear along with the dress. 

“Thank you, Aunt March. This is a beautiful set.”

“Of course, you have to wear only the best. You need to look your best so that you’d find a suitable husband.”

“Oh, there she goes with the husband thing.”

“Amy March, you are the only hope of your family.”

“I know, Aunt March. You make it a point to remind me of that.”

“I only do so because I want to see to it that your family does not end up in the shambles of poverty.”

“Yes Aunt March, I do understand where you’re coming from.”

“You see, this is why I chose to take you to Europe with me. You have always had your head screwed on right.”

Coming into full view is the hotel that Aunt March and Amy are residing in. Amy and Aunt March arrive at the hotel and resign into their own chambers for the night. Amy kisses Aunt March on the cheek.

“Thank you for today Aunt March. I hope you have a pleasant night.”

“You too Amy. You better get some beauty sleep, you’re gonna need it for tomorrow night.”

Amy lays in her bed awake and thinks of the days previous events. It was such an exhausting day but I’m absolutely excited to have crossed paths with Laurie. I have to look my best tomorrow, he’ll be picking me up at 8. With these thoughts in mind, Amy succumbs to a peaceful slumber while smiling.


	2. “The New Year’s Eve Party”

The sound of birds chirping woke Amy up from her peaceful slumber. Amy stretched her arms out and attempted to get up to prepare herself for another day in Nice, France.  
She goes into the bathroom of her room for a quick bath and then chooses an outfit from her extensive selection of clothing. An old rose colored dress lined with bits of small ribbons is what she goes with. Then she masterfully ties her hair into its usual French twist.  
Amy makes her way out of her room and into the lift. She looks at the time on her watch and sees that it is already 8 AM. Amy sighs in relief because she isn’t late for breakfast with Aunt March. As she moves out of the lift and into the hotel lobby, Amy heads towards the doors of the hotel and into the streets of Nice. She makes a few steps towards Aunt March who was sitting in their usual spot at the cafe next to the hotel. Aunt March looks up at Amy and smiles. 

“Oh Amy, you are on time again. How pleasant!”

“Don’t worry Aunt March, I have always made it a habit to wake up on time since we’ve been in Europe.”

“That is splendid! The values of a perfectly good wife, I suppose.”

“That and the values of a responsible woman who intends to spend her day learning new things.”

“Well, if I had looked like you when I was younger and was of age to be married, I wouldn’t have bothered busying myself with other things except looking pretty.”

“I want to at least have something that is solely mine Aunt March. I want to make something of my own.” 

“With a pretty face like that, it isn’t necessary my child. All you have to do is to pick apart the best candidate out of all your suitors and dare I say I am in favor of Fred Vaughn who is the wealthiest among them.” 

“He’s alright Aunt March but I am only entertaining him because you favor him the most and I wouldn’t want to disappoint you. You have already given me so much and for that I am grateful. It is also a bit reassuring that I‘ve known him from before and that is much better than a complete stranger.”

“Well, all of that isn’t important but the fact that he is the wealthiest in all of London is what made it a yes for me. He will be able to give you the lifestyle that you desire and support your poor family with finances. It can also pay for sickly Beth’s medical needs.”

“Yes, yes Aunt March. You have always given me enough reasons to know that I must marry rich in order to save my family.”

“Good. I know you have learned enough from me and that you will make the right choice.”

Amy and Aunt March silently finish of their breakfast at the cafe and make small talk with one another. Amy glances at her watch and sees that there are 30 minutes to 10. 

“I hope you had a pleasant breakfast Aunt March but I am afraid I have to leave for class.”

Aunt March nods in understanding at Amy. 

“Right. The carriage is already in front of the hotel and ready to take you to the art studio. Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you Aunt March. I’ll see you later. Oh by the way, as you’ve heard yesterday Laurie will be picking me up at 8 to get to the ball. He will be escorting me.”

“Dear lord, I don’t think that is a good idea. That Laurence boy has always been trouble.”

“Oh come on Aunt March. Laurie is harmless and he’s someone familiar, someone from home.”

“I know you miss home but this Laurence boy gives me a bad feeling.”

“Don’t you worry too much Aunt March. Everything will be alright. Goodbye.”

While Amy walks away and into the carriage, Aunt March mumbles to herself.

“I really hope I have nothing to worry about my child but that Laurence boy is sure to stir up trouble. Let’s hope feelings don’t get hurt.”

As Amy rides on the carriage, she thinks of the ball happening later in the evening and it brings a smile to her face at the thought of Laurie picking her up and escorting her. Amy stills her thinking and blinks “oh no, this crush cannot be back. it’s just that he’s the closest thing from home since I’ve been in Europe” “Yeah! That’s probably why the thought of him brings a smile to my face”. Amy ponders on her thoughts and doesn’t even realize she’s at the studio but thankfully her coach driver clears his throat.

“Mademoiselle, we have arrived.”

“Oh right, my apologies. Thank you kind sir.”

Amy goes into the studio and greets her friends and then listens in class. Her thoughts drift from the art class to the ball later. A few hours go by and by 2, class has ended abruptly. Gen and Nette approach Amy whilst Amy doesn’t even notice their presence which is why she jumps a bit when they spoke. 

“Ames, you seem awfully distracted.”

“Oh, don’t worry Nette. I was just thinking.”

“Ames, you were barely present in class well physically you were there but Nette and I knew you were away mentally.”

“I was just thinking of a few things from yesterday, Gen.”

“Oh, what could have possibly happened yesterday?”

“You were with Aunt March right?”

“Did she pop a suitor on you again?”

“Did she surprise you with a blind date?”

“Did she suddenly announce that you are arranged to be married?”

“Girls, girls. The assumptions are getting a bit out of hand.”

“Then what is it?”

“Yeah, Ames. You’ve always been put together even in the most stressful of situations.”

“Well, remember the childhood friend that I was talking to you about yesterday?”

“Oh, yes! The one you had a massive crush on!”

“Hey, I said tinsy tiny bit of a crush, okay?” 

“Yeah! What about this mystery guy?”

“Well, I saw him yesterday whilst I was with Aunt March.”

“Well?!”

“Then, what Amy!?”

“Well, we exchanged pleasantries and I kind of invited him to the ball later.”

“You totally like him!”

“Oooh, Amy? A crush? I thought I’d never see the day.”

“Oh please, it’s just a friendly invitation guys. Plus I’m over that, he isn’t interested in me.”

“How can he not be interested in you Ames?! You are gorgeous!”

“Yeah Ames, even Madame Bovary’s grandson seemed interested in you when he saw you last time he was here.”

“What? I didn’t know her grandson came by.”

“Before I barely saw him here, he’s quite dashing and incredibly wealthy. So we thought he probably had more important plans than to be here picking up his grandma but recently I’ve been seeing him here more frequently.”

“Now that you’ve said that Gen, I think that all started around the time Ames started taking her painting classes here.”

“You guys are reading, way too far into this.”

“Well, it’s kind of weird that you don’t have that childhood friend wrapped around you dainty little finger.”

“Yeah! What’s his name must be blind! Or interested in men? Is he?”

“Oh, good lord! He isn’t. His name is Laurie and he’s not interested in me because he’s in love with my sister.”

“Wait!! Which one?”

“You have 3 sisters right? Don’t tell me he’s in love with the one that’s married.”

“No, no. He’s in love with the second to the oldest, my sister Jo.”

“Jo? But isn’t she the sister that refuses to marry?”

“Jo? As in your sister Jo, that sends you letters and that went to New York?”

“Yeah, Jo. They were best friends. Always have been since we met as teens.”

“Oh so they’re in love?”

“That must’ve broken your heart, Ames.”

“No, no. They aren’t. He actually proposed last year but got rejected by Jo.”

“So the feelings weren’t mutual?!”

“So you still have a chance?!”

“Girls, enough of that. I have nothing but brotherly love left for him. Plus we haven’t seen each other in a while, it was only proper that I extend my offer to him.”

“Oh Ames! You are in trouble. You got it bad.”

“This is gonna be like a bad romcom attempting to happen.”

“Both of you will see later, that the relationship is strictly platonic.”

“We will, Ames. Just make sure that it is, we wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I can’t wait to see what this Laurie looks like!”

“Yeah! He better be as good looking as I expect him to be.”

“That my friends is for you guys to find out, now go on you still have to prepare for the ball right?”

“Yeah! Want to ride on the carriage with us to the ball?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Laurie is picking me up at 8, then we’ll go together.”

“Oooh, how platonic is that, right Gen!”

“Looks like a date to me, doesn’t it seem so Nette?”

“You guys just love to tease me, I’ll see you later! Goodbye.”

Gen and Nette wave to Amy goodbye and head out into the streets of France. Amy looks around the studio and finds that is only Madame Bovary and her left in the room. She approaches Madame Bovary and speaks to her.

“Thank you for your class today Madame Bovary. I learned quite a lot.”

“Oh, I’m glad you feel that way Ms. March. I couldn’t help but hear from your friends that you were attending a ball later in the evening.”

“Yes, Madame. I received an invitation and my Aunt made it a point for me to attend.”

“Well that is splendid! My grandson will be attending as well. Speaking of, Henry!! Henry!! Yes you! the one standing outside. Come in here, I have someone to introduce to you.”

A tall, tan, and blonde haired man that seemed to be Amy’s age goes inside the studio and stands infront of the two women. Madame Bovary gestures between the two. 

“Henry, this is Amy one of my favorite students. Amy this is my only grandson, Henry.”

“I am pleased to be acquainted with you, mademoiselle.”

Henry shakes Amy’s hand and kisses the top of her hand as a greeting. 

“Likewise, kind sir.”

“Now that you two have been acquainted. Make sure you save each other a dance later at the ball.”

“Oh you are going as well mademoiselle?”

“Yes, I got an invitation and it would be pleasant to go to a ball.”

“I’ll see you later then mademoiselle.”

“And, I, you, Henry.”

The sound of a carriage arriving abruptly ended their conversation in the studio. They all turn their heads and find that Amy’s carriage has arrived.

“It seems as though, you need to leave my dear. I will see you in class tomorrow.”

“And I will see you later, mademoiselle. Have a safe trip home.”

“Thank you Madame Bovary and Henry. I hope you both have a pleasant afternoon.”

Amy goes outside and settles into her carriage then she takes her leave while Madame Bovary and Henry stare after her. 

“She is such a sweet lady. Manners son, treat women with the utmost care.”

“Yes grandma, she was even more beautiful up close. Thank you for that.”

“Well, I know you’ve been dying to meet her. Although chop chop son, you’ve got a lot of competition for her so I’ve heard.”

“Well, may the best man win.”

Madame Bovary shakes her head smiling at her grandson who looks lovestruck over being acquainted with the young Amy March. 

Amy arrives at the hotel and decides to look for Aunt March. She finds her in the hotel library. 

“Good afternoon Aunt March! I hope you had a pleasant day.”

“Oh, Amy March! You’re back. How was your class?”

“It went well as usual although my art teacher Madame Bovary introduced me to her grandson Henry.”

“Oh! Oh! That is great, Henry is Madame Bovary’s only grandson and soon to be one of the most wealthiest men in France. He is to inherit all of his grandparents properties and business.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you knew them Aunt March.”

“Oh please! I know everyone from the high society of Europe. Your good looks surely attract only the best of the best, my dear Amy.”

“I’m sure that he was only introduced to me at Madame Bovary’s request.”

“I beg to differ darling, that woman is one of the most hardest to please in France. It is a miracle that she has taken a liking to you, her grandson must be infatuated and she deems you the perfect match.”

“I’m not yet sure about that and marriage for that matter.”

“Well, we will see now let me take this book and read it in my room in peace, Amy March.”

“Oh yes Aunt March, I won’t disturb you later and I also have a ball to go to.”

“Yes darling, now run along and make sure to look your best okay? Just tell me about the ball tomorrow.”

“I will, Aunt March. I hope you have a good evening and a restful sleep.”

“Thank you child.”

Amy heads on over to her room and decides to take a nap. She falls asleep and wakes up a few hours later to find that is is already 7. Amy starts to make her preparations for the ball. She wears the black and gold lined dress Aunt March bought for her yesterday with the beautiful pendant that they got. Once perfecly dressed, she then ties her hair in a beautifully braided updo. Amy applies a bit of makeup on her face and deems that she looks presentable enough for the ball. She stares at her watch and finds that it is a few minutes to 8. Amy goes out of her room and into the lobby and there is where she waits for Laurie.

While patienly waiting in the lobby for Laurie, Amy just stares at the big grandfather clock of the hotel. The clock ticks to 8, then to 8:15 then to 8:25 then to 8:35 then to 8:45 then to 8:55. When the clocked ticked to 9:00 PM, that was when Amy knew Laurie wasn’t coming to pick her up. She felt like crying and screamimg at herself for being so naive, it brought back childhood memories of her crush. With a resigned sigh and a strong will, Amy pushed away the tears made sure she looked her best and went out to her carriage. The coach driver stared at her as if she grew two heads before saying.

“Are you going alone, mademoiselle?”

“Yes, kind sir.”

“What about that gentleman from yesterday, mademoiselle?”

“He called in sick, he won’t be joining us.”

“Oh what a shame, may I say you look absolutely lovely, mademoiselle.”

That brought a genuine smile to Amy’s face. Amy stared at her coach driver’s old face and thanked him. 

“Thank you, kind sir.”

“I only speak the truth, mademoiselle. Please call me, Alfred.”

“I appreciate, the compliment Alfred. It has lifted up my spirits.”

“Now, onto the ball we go. We wouldn’t want to waste all of the lady’s effort.”

While travelling in the carriage Amy’s thoughts drifted to Laurie she was initially mad and upset but then she thought “what if he got into an accident?” “what if he got sick?” “I shouldn’t have thought so ill of him” “Im sure that there is a reasonable explanation as for his absence”. Growing agitated from her thoughts Amy didn’t notice that they were already at the hotel that the ball was to be held. Mr. Alfred clears his throat before he spoke.

“I believe we have arrived, mademoiselle.”

“So it seems, Alfred. Thank you for your kind service.”

“Oh, don’t worry the old Ms. March pays me very well. I will be picking you up at around 11. I suppose or would you want it to be a later time, mademoiselle?”

“11 sounds just fine, Alfred. I still have class tomorrow and I’d prefer it if I rang the New Year while sleeping in bed.”

“Enjoy your time, mademoiselle.”

“Thank you again, Alfred.”

As the carriage drives out of the front of the hotel. Amy makes her way inside the ball, the place is packed with people from the high society of Europe. She glances around looking for a familiar face, then she spots Geneviev and Antoinette laughing in the corner with champagne in their hands. Amy smiles and makes her way towards her friends. Gen and Nette chance a look in her direction grinning but then their faces turn into frowns as she goes near them. 

“First of all Ames, you look absolutely beautiful.”

“But where is this Laurie guy?”

“Yeah Ames, you look like a queen.”

“But Ames, why are you alone?”

“He got sick and couldn’t make it.”

“Amy! You could have told us, you went here alone?”

“Yes, I went alone but it didn’t bother me I had a carriage to myself and I didn’t want to bother you guys. I thought you were already here anyways, I waited for Laurie till 9 then I guess he was sick which is why he didn’t make it.”

“Oh, he better be or else I’m gonna sock him.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason why he wasn’t able to pick up Ames, Nette.”

“Don’t worry Nette. I agree with Gen, I’m sure he didn’t intend for this to happen.”

“Fine, let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Anyways, let us not allow this to ruin our evening. Let us have fun, champagne Amy?”

“No, thank you. I rarely drink.”

Geneviev and Antoinette giggle whilst looking at Amy. 

“That is why you are an angel, Ames”

“I think she’s more of a saint, Gen.”

“Oh, I just do not feel the need to.”

“Well, suit yourself.”

The girls chat among themselves and in between their chatting their dance cards get more and more names. They danced the night away and chatted some more. Amy even got teased by Geneviev and Antoinette because Madame Bovary’s grandson Henry introduced himself and asked Amy to dance. After their dance he informs Amy that he would like to court her, kisses the top of her hand and leaves.  
Geneviev and Antoinette squeal and look at Amy.

“Oh my god Ames, I called it! I told you he had a thing for you.”

“I think everyone knew the moment he started going to studio more and asked about Amy.”

“I’m sure his grandma put him up to this just because she said we would make a perfect pair.”

“I don’t think that was the only reason, Ames. He looked a bit lost in your eyes.”

“Yeah, and he was solely focused on you while dancing.”

“Let us not think much of it. There are much more entertaining matters to speak of aside from my suitors.”

Geneviev and Antoinette look behind Amy then they both start snorting and giggling. Fred Vaughn is spotted making his way over. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna stop anytime soon, Ames.”

“Oh, oh, here comes another lovestruck fool.”

Amy looks behind her and spots Fred making his way to them, she smiles a bit and then turns back to her girls.

“Oh my god, you guys be quiet. I can’t just catch a break, can I?”

“Well, you have no choice. You’re the one who decided to look all beautiful tonight.”

“Well in Ames defense Nette, she could wear rags and she’ll still be the prettiest in the ball.”

“That is true, Gen!”

“Oh, hush you two. He is almost here.”

Fred finds himself infront of the girls and speaks loudly.

“I would like to dance with you Ms. Amy March, as one of your suitors I hope you say yes?”

“Of course, Fred. You are most welcome.”

Geneviev and Antoinette bid them a “happy dancing” before they disappear into the crowd. Fred and Amy dance the waltz along with couples in the ballroom.

Unbeknowst to Amy, a man she waited for over an hour was walking down the steps of the ballroom visibly drunk with two women equally as drunk in tow.

As Amy and Fred finish their dance, Amy reaches for two glasses of champagne from a waiter. Amy smiles politely at Fred.

“Fred, would you like a glass?”

“I will.”

Fred sips some of his champagne and as Amy attempts to drink her glass she stops and sees drunk Laurie with two women. Amy looks at Fred.

“Excuse me, for a second.”

Amy returns her glass of champagne to a nearby waiter and looks directly at Laurie as he drunkenly plops down a chair with two giggling women in tow. Amy carefully approaches Laurie and his company with a stoic face. Laurie mumbles in French before he hears someone calling him.

“Laurie??”

Laurie looks at the owner of the voice and finds Amy staring down at him with a disappointed face.

“Amy.”

“I waited an hour for you.”

“I feel caught.”

“Mhmm.”

Amy then gives him one more disappointed look and turns away from him quiclkly. Laurie guiltily looks at her and drunkenly tries to reach her as she moves away. Laurie follows Amy into the ballroom and attempts to speak to her and make amends.

“Amy, please. Amy”

“Do you want to know what I honestly think of you?”

“What do you honestly think of me?” 

“I despise you.”

“Why do you despise me?”

“Because with every chance of being good, happy and useful. You are lazy, faulty and miserable.”

“That is interesting.”

“Yes, well selfish people do like to talk about themselves.”

“Am I selfish?”

Amy stops to emphasize her point in her next words. Laurie looks at her completely baffled by the reaction he got from the youngest March who always seemed to adore him before. 

“Yes, very selfish.”

“Mhmm..”

Amy starts walking away again to avoid him but Laurie follows Amy where she goes with a glass of champagne in hand. 

“With your money, talent, beauty and health.”

“My! Ooh! You think I’m beautiful.”

“Oh yes you like that, your vanity. With all these good things to enjoy you can find nothing to do but dawdle.”

Amy quickly walks away from Laurie wanting out of the conversation they were just in. Laurie grows agitated by Amy walking away from him and quickly catches her wrist then he attempts to keep her attention on him by speaking loudly.

“I’ll be good for you, Saint Amy. I’ll be good.”

Amy looks at druken Laurie then looks at his hand on her wrist.

“Aren’t you ashamed of a hand like that?

Laurie looks at Amy confusedly before he speaks. 

“No, Im not.”

Amy looks seriously at him and his hand on her with Jo’s ring. Then her annoyance sky rockets into the roof of the ballroom. 

“It looks like its never done a day of work in its life and that ring is ridiculous.”

Amy snatches her wrist away from Laurie while he looks at the ring on his finger.

“Jo gave me this ring.”

Amy looks at him with pity and annoyance while Laurie looks at her and hates the way she’s looking at him. 

“I feel sorry for you, I really do. I just wish you’d bear it better.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me, Amy. You’d feel the same one day.”

Amy felt weak, heartbroken, and angered by his words. It brought back memories of her childhood crush on him and every single instance she wished it was her he was looking at instead of Jo.

“No, I’d be respected if I couldn’t be loved.” 

Laurie looks uncomfortably at Amy. 

“What have you done lately? huh? Oh, great artiste!”

Laurie feels an ache in his heart struck by Amy’s words and starts to walk away to keep a bit of his dignity left because she just completely obliterated his. 

“Perhaps, you’re fantasizing about spending Fred Vaughn’s fortune.”

Then Laurie looks at Amy and loudly shouts into the ballroom while spilling his champagne.

“Fred Vaughn ladies and gentlemen!!”

Amy looks mortified at Laurie. The playing of the music and the dancing ceases in the ballroom as everyone looks at the commotion Laurie made. Laurie twirls a bit drunkenly and walks away. The music continues and Fred gives Amy an inquisitive look that said “what is happening?”. Amy looks at Fred and a retreating Laurie’s back. 

“Fred, I’m, I’m so sorry.”

Fred nods in understanding at Amy and silently asks if she’s okay. Amy nods that she is alright and looks off to the side of the ballroom. She walks into a corner of the ballroom and attempts to calm herself down. An overpowering feeling of dread and heartbreak is what Amy feels in her heart. She just couldn’t believe that the Laurie she knew from her childhood that she adored has turned into this cheap drunken version of him and she knew that it was all because of Jo’s rejection of his proposal. It broke her heart into pieces all over again and made her feel as bad as she did before at being second to her sisters all her life. Amy feeling this dread didn’t even notice her two friends calling out to her, not until they were directly infront of her asking if she was okay.

“What was that Ames? Who was that you were arguing with?”

“Ames, are you okay?”

Amy startles out of her thoughts and releases a shaky breath.

“Uhm, that was Laurie.”

“Laurie? As in the Laurie that was friends with Fred and introduced you guys to each other?”

“Laurie? Laurie the guy you had a tinsy tiny bit of a crush on? Who was supposed to pick you up but flaked????!”

“Yes, that Laurie.”

“I thought you said he was sick.”

“Well, that explains why Fred didn’t have him kicked out with the spectacle he put on.”

“I did think he was sick but apparently he wasn’t. He was just a good for nothing flaker.”

Amy’s face looked distressed and upset. Geneviev and Antoinette felt bad and sympathized with Amy knowing that this was the only guy Amy had ever truly liked and he acted this way. 

“Forget about him, Ames.”

“Yeah, Nette is right. Who needs him anyways? He might have looked handsome but that is no excuse to act like an ass.”

“Yeah, I agree with Gen! Who cares if he’s one of the best looking men we’ve seen in Paris. A guy who acts like that is no man for you, Ames.”

“Girls, girls. I get it. I know he looks good and it’s even worse that he’s well aware that he does look good but I won’t fall for his tricks anymore. Not like I did when I was younger, he was nicer then though.” 

“Well, at least we finally understand why you were so hung up on him.”

“Yeah but we need to focus on more important things, Gen. Like I don’t know, Amy’s other suitors.”

“How was dancing with Fred?”

“It was pleasant, he actually asked to take me out for some afternoon snacks tomorrow after class.”

”And, did you say yes?”

”Of course, I did. It seemed like the proper response and I do not want to disappoint Aunt March.”

”Oh Amy, we hope you go on a date at least once out of your heart’s own desire.”

Amy gave her friends a tight smile and carried on with a conversation, the rest of the commotion earlier is briefly forgotten. She glances at her watch and sees that it is almost 11. Amy bids her friends and acquaintances goodnight then wishes them a safe trip home. Amy heads out of the ballroom of the hotel and into its front entrance. She spots Alfred and waves him down. Amy enters the carriage and sits gracefully down then wraps her arms around herself because it was a chilly evening. The hotel Amy stays in comes into view and walks off the carriage gracefully as they arrive in the hotel. Amy bids Alfred thanks and a goodnight. The doorman greets Amy and she greets him good evening with a polite smile. 

Amy makes her way into her room. She fixes herself and dresses in her nightgown before retiring to bed. Amy stares at the ceiling and lays awake. “I cant believe this is how Laurie ended up being” “I am so disappointed”. The Laurie she saw this evening was a far cry from the Laurie that she adored before and it hit her that maybe it was time to let go of her not so little crush on him. This is the last time I asked for Laurie and I will not put him at the top of my list. Not anymore. With this resolve in mind, Amy says goodbye to her romantic feelings for Laurie and intends to lock it away for good.


	3. Art Class

Laurie woke up looking like a disheveled mess in his hotel room. He looks around the room and thanks his lucky stars that he hadn’t brought a girl with him for the night. He remembers last night’s events and how things went downhill. Initially he was really excited to attend a party with Amy since he hasn’t seen her in a while but later in the afternoon he received another letter from Jo asking him how he was and then the feeling of heartbreak started all over again. To numb himself of this feeling he opted to drink till he couldn’t think straight, completely forgeting about Amy while in the pub and entertaining two flirty girls that were giving him the eyes. When he looked at his watch, he found that it was past the time that he was supposed to pick Amy up for the party so he thought that he should at least make an appearance and the rest of the evening was a historical disaster. Laurie felt the guilt creeping up on him for what he did to Amy and he decided that today he would do his best to ask for her forgiveness but before that not without any liquid courage. So he heads to the bar in his hotel before he goes out to see Amy. 

———————————————————

Amy woke up feeling determined, she remembered the events of the night before and felt proud of herself for her newfound resolve. She took her time grooming herself for the day and then went out to her usual breakfast place with Aunt March. Upon reaching her destination, she gives Aunt March a wave of her hand and Aunt March beckons her to come and sit. Amy grabs a croissant and munches on it for a bit before Aunt March clears her throat. 

“Amy, dear, on time as usual. How were you last night?”

“Oh the party was simply splendid Aunt March.”

“And I hope that the Laurence boy was a proper gentleman and assisted you well.”

Amy faltered for a second and decided on her answer. Although she was mad at Laurie, she knew that Aunt March disliked Laurie already and she couldn’t have Aunt March dislike him even more because of the recent turn of events. 

“He was the best escort and a proper gentleman.”

“That is good although he shouldn’t have taken much of your time though because as I’ve told you before, the reason for you going to that party is to meet more suitors.”

Amy frowns at Aunt March before answering her. 

“I know Aunt March, I did remember what you asked of me. My dance card was full for the night and Henry Dubois whom you’ve taken a liking to announced that he is to court me.”

“That is splendid, Amy! He will be a very rich man in Paris. But do keep your options open, I also like Fred Vaughn as one of your suitors.”

Amy rolls her eyes at Aunt March. 

“Yes, Aunt March. Do not fret, I did not forget about him. In fact, he requested to take me out this afternoon and I agreed last night.”

“This is just great, Amy. It was definitely a great idea to take you with me to Europe rather than your other sisters. I knew that you had the right mind set aside from that pretty face of yours.”

“I appreciate everything that you have done for me Aunt March. You have raised me to become a proper lady of high society.”

“And high society, you truly do belong with child. You will be the saving grace of your poor family.”

“Yes, I would do anything for them and on that note I think I must leave for class.”

“The early bird does catch the worm. Alfred is already there waiting for you, have a safe trip Amy.”

“I hope you have a pleasant day, Aunt March.”

Amy walks out of the place and heads to the carriage. She greets Alfred a pleasant morning and her journey towards her art studio begins. Amy contemplates about her life and realises that things haven’t been going anywhere. She took these art classes because she wanted to be brilliant at something and each session has only made her incredibly dissatisfied with her skills in art. Amy contemplated about pursuing her art classes or if she should just enjoy her remaining times in Europe since she would probably end up wed and home bound after this trip. She comes to terms with her fate which is to be a trophy wife for a rich man and with these thoughts she decided that she should just enjoy the remaining moments of her life wherein she could do anything without being judged. Arriving at the art studio Amy attends her class and waits till the end to tell Madame Bovary of her decision. 

Nette and Gen approach Amy after class and poke her sides. Amy gathers her courage and breaks the news to them.

“Nette, Gen, you know I love you guys and I love that we met in this art studio but I have to tell you guys something important.”

“What is it, Ames?”

“Yeah, out with it, Ames?”

“I’m going to stop taking my art classes.”

“What?”

“Why?”

“Well I have come to terms that I am no Da Vinci and no amount of classes will be able to change that.”

“But you’re talented, Ames.”

“Yeah and you still have a long way to go.”

“That’s the problem guys, I still have a long way to go but I am afraid I no longer have the time for that.”

“You’re so young, Ames, of course you still have time.”

“Yeah, you’re even younger than us by 2 years.”

“I can’t afford time anymore, ladies. As you know, it was my Aunt March that took me to Europe and her main reason for taking me is to find a husband that will be able to support me and my family.”

“That sucks, Amy. You have so many sisters why can’t it be them?”

“Yeah, you have 3 sisters right?”

“I do, Meg is married, Jo and Beth I think do not intend to marry yet. Plus medical bills have been piling up, I want to help take care of Beth and support my family.”

“But if you do this, you’ll be throwing away your own happiness.”

“I had to grow up fast and make sacrifices. I can’t let my family starve.”

“Wow. I admire you Ames, for being so mature about this and for the amount of love you have for your family.”

“I just wish there was a different way that you’d be happy and be able to support your family, Ames.”

“I really wish there was guys but there isn’t right now. Promise we’ll still go out even if I don’t attend art classes anymore.”

Nette and Gen hug Amy before saying.

“Of course, Ames. Anything for you.”

“We love you. Of course, we’ll still see you but promise you’ll do everything you want to before you tie the knot.”

Amy smiles at them.

“Of course. I love you guys.”

“More parties here we come.”

“Stop it, Nette. We were just in one yesterday.”

“Just kidding, now I need to go and get groceries. Bye guys.”

“I have to visit a boutique as well. Bye Ames.”

“Bye guys, have a safe trip.”

While Nette and Gen head for the door. Amy approaches Madame Bovary who looks like she was about to leave. 

“Oh Amy, what is it darling? But do make it quick, I am having tea with a few friends.”

“Madame Bovary, I just wanted to tell you that this will be the last day I attend art class.”

“What? Why? Is there something wrong?”

“I just wanted to explore before I have to settle down, Madame and I did not have much talent anyways.”

“Oh Amy, as much as it saddens me that you are going to end your classes here. I just want to say that I understand. I know about your family situation because I’ve talked to your Aunt March before and if that is what you truly wish for then it is okay.”

“Im thankful that you think that way, Madame Bovary.”

“Of course, child. I admire you for doing your best for your family.”

“I love my family and I would do anything for them, Madame.”

“On that note, Henry would still want to see you though. I hope you manage to make time for him now that you no longer have art classes. I’ll inform him of your predicament.”

“Oh, yes Madame. I would love to get to know Henry. Thank you for everything.”

“Oh please if ever you wish to use the studio or sit in any of the classes feel free to do so. I have taken a liking to you.”

“Thank you Madame Bovary and I admire you as well.”

“Okay, chop chop. I must leave but I do hope you manage to clean your things up before you go.”

“I will Madame Bovary, have a pleasant time with your friends.”

“And the same goes to you, my dear.”

Madame Bovary takes her leave and Amy breathes a sigh of relief. Amy cleans up her area and puts them in their proper places. She just stays there cleaning and forgets how long she’s been there. The door to the studio makes a sound and is being opened by Laurie. Laurie walks in and moves closer to Amy.

“Hello, Amy!”

Amy remembers the night before. 

“I don’t want to see you.”

“Amy, don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry for how I behaved.”

Amy thinks that he’s too close to her and moves away. Laurie follows her closely. 

“Have you been drinking again?”

“Why are you being so hard on me, it’s 4 pm ...”

Amy cuts Laurie off.

“Well someone has to do it.”

Laurie looks at Amy’s painting and removes his coat.

“When do you begin your great work of art, Raphaella?”

“Never.”

“Never? What? Why?”

“I’m a failure. Jo is in New York being a writer and I’m a failure.”

Laurie scrunches his eyebrows and thinks to himself that “Amy a failure?” It’s never been that way. She has always been a positive dreamer and this Amy the one he was talking to was different. 

“That’s quite a statement to make at 20.”

“Well, Rome took all the vanity out of me and Paris made me realize that I’d never be a genius so I’m giving up all my foolish artistic hopes.”

This is definitely not the Amy that he knew and Laurie was getting confused. This Amy was much more mature and realistic. Amy in turn after a long day of realizations just intended to speak of all her frustrations in life. 

“Why did you give up Amy? You have so much talent.”

“Talent is not genius. No amount of energy can make it so. I want to be great or nothing and I will not be a common place dauber and I don’t intend to try any more.”

Laurie is quiet while Amy puts away her paintings.

“What women are allowed in the club of geniuses, anyway?”

Laurie looks at Amy while she takes a seat on a stool.

“The Brontë’s”

“Mhmm, that’s it?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“and who else declares it genius?”

“Men I suppose?”

“They’re cutting down the competition.”

Amy stands up and fixes her things.

“That’s a very complicated argument to make me feel better.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I do think, male or female I am of middling talent.”

Laurie stands up.

“Middling talent?”

He heads to the stage chair and plops on it while Amy laughs at him.

“May I ask your last portrait to be of me? Now that you’ve given up all of your foolish artistic hopes...”

“Mhmm...”

Laurie thinks of what Amy will do now that she’s decided to stop pursuing painting. He feels like he knows the answer though. 

“What are you gonna do with your life?”

Amy sighs while looking at Laurie. Laurie waits for her to answer.

“Polish up on my other talents and become an ornament to the society.”

Laurie scoffs at the idea because he knew exactly how and why she was going to be an ornament to society. She would have to be some rich man’s wife and he had an idea who she was settling with.

“I assume that’s where Fred Vaughn comes in, I suppose.”

Amy notes how he exagerratedly says Fred’s last name. Laurie on the other hand isn’t sure yet, well he has been feeling unsure since he’s seen Amy March one day in the streets of France, for some weird reason he is uncomfortable with Amy marrying Fred.

“Don’t make fun.”

“I said his name. You’re not engaged, I hope.”

It was an odd feeling but Laurie didn’t want them to be engaged while Amy was curious as to why Laurie was suddenly interested in her love life. 

“No.”

Amy stares at Laurie while Laurie moves in the chair to have a better look at Amy.

“But you will be, if he goes down properly on one knee?”

“Most likely yes. He’s rich, richer than you even.”

Amy adds the last bit to sting Laurie a bit since he was acting like a child and she was still annoyed about yesterday. The idea of Amy’s answer baffles Laurie and thinks that the predicament is odd.

“I understand, queens of the society can’t go on without money although it sounds odd coming from one of your mother’s girls.”

Laurie intended that answer to bite Amy back, he wanted her to know that what she was doing was absolutely outrageous in his head. He knew she wanted to be part of high society when she was younger but he couldn’t understand why she was trying to get there in this way. Amy getting fed up with Laurie’s judging was going to give him a piece of her mind.

“I’ve always known, I would marry rich, why should I be ashamed of that?”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you love him.”

“Well I believe we have some power over who we love, it isn’t something that just happens to a person.”

“I think the poets might disagree.”

“Well, I’m not a poet, I’m just a woman. And as a woman there’s no way for me to make my own money. Not enough to earn a living, or to support my family..”

Amy walks closer to Laurie as she says this to emphasize her point while Laurie listens to her speak.

“And if I had my own money which I don’t, that money would belong to my husband the moment we got married. And if we had children they would be his and not mine, they would be his property. So don’t sit there and tell me that marriage isn’t an economic proposition because it is. It may not be for you but it most certainly is for me.”

Laurie feels bad about what he’s heard and realizes that the only reason why Amy was planning on marrying Fred was because she wanted to save her family and support them. She didn’t want to live a life in high society willingly, she had to be one to be able help her family with their finances. She was the only one who could do this for their family because Meg already married for love and was already struggling in poverty, Jo chooses to do what she wants and says she would never marry, and lastly Beth was too sick to even find any suitors. Amy knew she had no choice and willingly accepted the responsibility and because of that he saw Amy in a new light. This wasn’t the spoiled happy go lucky Amy anymore, this Amy was exposed to the cruel realities of the world and willingly shouldered the burden of her family. 

Amy and Laurie looks to the window as they hear the sound of a carriage arrive outside the art studio. Amy moves towards Laurie.

“Oh, that’s Fred? Can you unbutton me?”

Laurie looks a bit irritated that Fred ruined the moment and decides to comply. As he unbuttons her painter’s smock, Laurie feels an unfamiliar feeling settle in his stomach. This Amy didn’t feel like a little sister anymore, she was by far wiser than him even though she was younger. He appreciated how far she’s come and grown. Her delicate ivory neck, looked incredibly appealing to him and when he caught a glimpse of Jo’s ring on his finger, he thought if it was weird to have these feelings for Amy. Once he’s done Amy moves away from him to fix herself and get to the door while he stares after her. 

“Thank you.”

Laurie remains quiet and moves towards the chair that he left his coat in. He grabs his coat and faces Amy who turns to him and asks if she looks alright.

“How do I look? Do I look alright?”

Laurie unconciously answers because Amy has always been a beautiful girl. 

“You look beautiful.”

Laurie really looks at her and sees her in a new light. There was Amy looking angelically beautiful, her golden hair framing her face making her look absolutely divine. She did not have much makeup on but she still looked breathtaking, she didn’t need the makeup anyway he thought. Amy was incredibly focused on Fred because she promised herself she’ll lock her feelings up for Laurie. 

“You are beautiful.”

Laurie smiles at Amy and fidgets with Jo’s ring on his finger, not even sure if he feels like it belongs there anymore. Amy smiles genuinely at Laurie and he feels his world come to a stop. That was when he realized that he might have feelings for yet another March girl. 

“Mhmm.”

Amy laughs at Laurie who was staring at her and goes out of the door to greet Fred while Laurie follows slowly from behind. 

“Fred! Ive missed you.”

Amy kisses Fred on both of his cheeks and Laurie’s stomach churns uncomfortably again. Laurie tries to look away from them but he can’t and is left staring at them as Fred assists Amy onto the carriage. The carriage moves away from him and he decides that the sight of Amy going off with another man was one of the most uncomfortable things he’s ever seen. He decides that he wants to spend more time with Amy and he wants to make sure that the man Amy will marry will be a man worthy of her, and he hopes that it could be himself.


	4. Gelato

The next day came for Laurie and he woke up with a new purpose. He wanted to spend more time with the not so little anymore Amy March. His moments with her made him forget about his broken heart that was due to his rejected proposal to Jo, she made him feel lighter and better. He prepared himself for the day and decided that his first order of business for the day would be to ask Amy March if they could spend some time together. As he reached the front entrance of the hotel she was staying at, he saw Aunt March seated and reading a magazine in a cafe near the hotel. Laurie decided that the best way to get Amy out was through Aunt March so he decided to exchange pleasantries with her and ask if he could take Amy out for the day. 

“Aunt March, a good day to you!”

Aunt March squinted her eyes at Laurie before recognizing him and scoffing in annoyance. 

“Theodore Laurence, what on earth are you doing here at 8 in the morning?”

Laurie proceeds to sit down on a chair in Aunt March’s table. The pointed look Aunt March gives him did not make him falter, he decided to ignore it. 

“Well, I have decided to be in the good graces of a March family member. I have been traveling around Europe and the people I’ve met have been insubstanstial.” 

“If it is my company you are after, I believe this conversation will be all for naught. I do not intend for your company, Theodore.”

Laurie holds his laughter in while keeping a straight face while Aunt March rolls her eyes at his antics. 

“You wound me, Aunt March and if that were the case then I am hoping for the company of different March, who is also in France.”

Aunt March looks at him pointedly. 

“Amy March is a good girl, Theodore. I surely hope that you do not do anything to jeopardize that while you are spending your time here loitering about in Europe. She is a smart girl but I only hope she could have had a tougher heart.”

Laurie looks at Aunt March confused by her words but Aunt March has a knowing look in her face. 

“I know that Aunt March. Amy has always embodied being the perfect lady out of all the March children.”

“Oh child, she had a long way to go but I have groomed her well into a woman of high society. This is the kind of place that she belongs with and next to that of a wealthy husband.” 

Laurie rolls his eyes at Aunt March, fully knowing that she is implying to marry off Amy to a rich man to be able to spare her family off poverty. 

“But, what of matters of the heart, Aunt March? Can you she not choose whom to love instead of wealth?”

“As I have taught Amy while growing up, she will have power over who she loves and in this instance wealth must come first. I believe that she will eventually love whoever it is that she marries.”

Laurie feels incredibly uncomfortable with the fact that Amy would marry someone for their wealth then love would come after. 

“But that is against Marmee’s teachings isn’t it. This situation is just absurd coming from one of the March girls. I believe she has a choice.”

Aunt March sighs at Laurie understanding full well that this Laurence boy has never had to work a day in his life given his wealthy upbringing therefore he does not understand what she means. 

“Amy March does not have the luxury of a choice, she knows full well of her responsibility to her family. I am alright with you hanging off her Theodore but please keep out of her way when it comes to issues that of her potential husbands.”

Although Laurie knows he would meddle in those affairs because the last thing he wanted was an undeserving husband for Amy, he still nods at Aunt March pretending he agrees with it. 

“Alright, Aunt March.”

“I trust you have been a proper gentleman to her. She told me you were the absolute best escort to that ball a few days ago.”

Laurie gulps and thinks back to the night of the ball. He knew he was far from that but the fact that Amy covered for him warmed his heart. The fluttering of butterflies in his stomach started when he thought of Amy that despite her blatant annoyance over his presence, she still cared about him because she covered for him. 

“Yes, Aunt March. Don’t all March girls deserve only the absolute best. Most especially for Amy since she is the March’s princess.”

Aunt March looks behind Laurie with a pleasant smile and it makes him look back as well. There he saw Amy March as beautiful as ever with her golden curls neatly tied in a french bun making her way towards them with a surprised expression when she saw him. 

“Amy, you are on time again. What a splendid lady you make indeed.”

Laurie stiffles his laugh when he sees Amy stopping herself from rolling her eyes. 

“Of course, Aunt March. You have always said that time is of the essence. And, Laurie what a surprise it is for you to grace us with your presence.”

Laurie smirks at her admission. 

“Well, I was asking good ol’ Aunt March if I may take you March’s out for the day but she says my company does not please her. So, that means it’ll just be me and you, Amy.”

Amy looks at Laurie baffled then she looks at Aunt March questioningly as if to ask if this was okay. 

“What? Is this true, Aunt March?”

Aunt March sighs and relents to Theodore Laurence’s request, at least she thinks she managed to tell him off his intentions on Amy March. She thought she might as well let him be, he’ll only be in France for a few days before he starts gallivanting around Europe again. 

“Yes, Amy March. Theodore over here requests our company while he is here in France and I assume that you would be that company because I rather want to stay and lounge about here.”

Amy stands there surprised but she ends up sighing and accepting Aunt March’s judgement. She turns to a smiling Laurie wagging his eyebrows at her then she briefly elbows him in the head from where he is sitting. 

“Alright Aunt March. It will be a pleasure to accompany Laurie all over France.”

“A pleasure indeed, my lady.”

Amy rolls her eyes at Laurie’s attempt to be a proper gentleman. 

“Oh, dear Amy, please do sit down next to Theodore and I then let us have our breakfast properly.”

Amy sits down on Aunt March’s left side while Laurie sits in front of her with a joyous glint in his eye. The three of them converse about their experiences in Europe while having their breakfast. Eventually they finish and then Aunt March acknowledges them both before retiring to the hotel. 

“I expect both of you to be on your best behavior, all the more you, Theodore. Amy doesn’t have any art classes anymore so you are free to go wherever. Be back by supper and make it a reasonable time if you both intend to join us.”

“Of course, Aunt March and I would love to have supper with you guys while I’m in France.”

“I will be of my best behavior, Aunt March. I’ll be sure to keep Theodore in line.”

“Okay, I bid you both adieu.”

Aunt March leaves the cafe leaving Laurie and Amy alone. Laurie watches Amy sit anf finish her tea. He admires her poise and grace in the way she moves, this has him thinking that she would definitely make an excellent wife in high society but the thought of a guy, may it be Fred Vaughn or some other rich man marrying Amy bothered him. This new air around Amy was refreshing to him because out was the old, spoiled and vain Amy, this Amy was mature, smart and she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind even if it hurt. I have been a victim to these hurtful words that she spat out, he remembers that night at the ball and yesterday at the art studio with her lecturing him about the economic proposition that women held in the society. This Amy lit something that has been dead inside of him alive and he wasn’t sure if he could ever let this feeling go. With his thoughts preoccupied, he was taken back into the moment when he felt a harsh pinch on his arm. “Ouch” he thought.

“Amy, that hurt.”

Amy looks amused and decides to tease Laurie.

“Well, I have been trying to get your attention, Laurie. You were too busy gazing at me and it was starting to creep me out. Do tell an old friend, what you were thinking about?”

Laurie blushes and he thinks “it’s not like I can tell you that I don’t think you should marry any of the guys that you’ve met here.” Laurie manages to keep his calm and teases Amy back.

“My, my, does that entail you were busy staring at me as well, Amy?”

“What? No, that’s preposterous. Your head was flying in clouds, I had to bring you down.”

“Well, thank you for getting my head out of the gutter. Now, what do you want to do for the day?”

“I thought you already had a plan?”

“Oh, I do but let’s make a deal for every day that we spend together, I’ll be the first to take you to places then on the next day it’ll be your turn and then vice versa.”

Laurie smiles at her and Amy can’t help but smile right back at him. 

“Fine, I agree. None of the places you take me better not be scandalous.”

“Why, of course, my lady.”

Amy rolls her eyes at him and punches him lightly in the arm. With a playful glint in his eye, Laurie stands up and offers his hand to Amy.

“Shall we, my lady?”

Amy snorts at him but decides to play along and places her hand in his. Laurie feels a spark in the way her warm hand fits perfectly onto his. 

“We shall, my lord.”

Both of them laugh with each other before exiting the cafe. Laurie walks her around France and they visit a lot of his favorite parks. They talk about the real adventures he’s been on including those of his mischief that he filtered through when he shared it with Aunt March earlier. For every story that was out of line, although amused Amy reprimands him for some of the things he’s done. And in those moments, he thinks that he’ll do his best to change not because Amy reprimanded him about it but because he wants to do better as well. They walk into a shop that sells gelato, Laurie came across this place on his first days in France and loved the gelato here. Most especially the ones that had champagne in it. Laurie turns to Amy while they look at all the gelato flavors. 

“So, which one do you want to have, my lady?”

“Mhmm, it’ll be tough because this’ll be the first time I try gelato so I say surprise me with the best flavor you can think of.”

Amy smiles at him and Laurie can’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach again. 

“Fine, fine. I got it. Prepare to be rendered speechless.”

“Ha ha, we’ll see about that. I’ll go find us a table now. Do you want to eat it outdoors or indoors?”

“Be a dear and pick a table outdoors, Ames. I got this gelato situation covered.”

Amy rolls her eyes at him with an amused smile and then she pats her hand of his shoulder before taking her leave. Unbeknowst to the two of them, the shop clerk was watching at them with a bright smile. Laurie was glad that there weren’t any other people intending to buy gelato in the shop yet, they would have held up the line. The shop clerk smiled at Laurie and spoke to him. 

“You and your wife make a beautiful pair, son.”

“Oh thank you kind sir but we aren’t wed.”

“Oh would that mean that you are courting that beautiful lady?”

Laurie thinks to himself before deciding not to correct the shop clerk and he chose to nod at him instead. 

“Well, son, you better work fast, pretty ladies like her get snatched up quite fast by the wealthy.”

“Ain’t no doubt about that, sir, but I am doing my best.”

“I quite like how the two of you look together, what will your orders be? One flavor on the house from me, we gentlemen certainly have to help each other out.”

Laurie smiles thanfully at the man and gives him his thanks.

“One strawberry champagne and one vanilla bean whiskey please. Oh and thank you, sir, I will never forget this. I quite love your gelatos here.”

The man prepares the flavors Laurie ordered and hands it over to him.

“Well, I wish you luck with that young miss. Do your best son.”

“I certainly will, sir. Thank you again.”

Laurie moves out of the shop and heads to the table where he sees Amy’s golden head. He notices a few men their age, glancing at Amy and trying to get her attention but as usual, Amy is much more interested in the birds that fly by the table. Laurie glares a bit at the men while he makes himself known and sit closely next to Amy, the men stop their fussing and return back to their business. Amy looks at him and happily devours the gelato Laurie bought. 

“Oh my god, Laurie. This tastes amazing. Can we order some more?”

“Oh easy on these, Ames, both of them are filled with alcohol. The one you’re eating has a lot of champagne while this one has whiskey.”

“Oh, I’ve never been one to drink. I would have never known.”

“You’ve never drank before?”

“Oh, I’ve had a few sips of it but I always dispose of it after. I always thought it tasted bad.”

“Well, my lady, that might be because you weren’t able to drink the best of the best alcohol. I’ll be sure to add that to the things we need to do in France.”

“Oh, please like Aunt March would allow that, she would have a fit.”

“What Aunt March doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Fine, fine. Surprise me one of these days.” 

“You have been a surprise to me actually. You’ve changed but there are also things about you that haven’t changed.”

“Well, you have as well, Laurie. I’ve heard about you from Jo’s letters that you have yet to reply.”

Laurie cringes at that, Jo hasn’t always been the best subject to discuss with him. 

“I have been busy, Amy. What did she expect from me? Especially after that rejection.”

Amy rolls her eyes at Laurie’s poor reasoning. 

“You have to grow out of it Laurie. All this bitterness inside of you will get you nowhere. Be a better man, show her who you can be.”

“It isn’t that easy, Amy but trust me when I say that I’m trying.”

“Well not hard enough, Laurie. At least try to write to her, make peace and move on.”

The two of them silently continue on eating their gelato. Laurie thinks that Amy always managed to have the most serious conversations with him and he didn’t know if it annoyed him entirely or if he was thankful for it. These were conversations he should be confronting in order to move on. While dwelling on his thoughts, he was brought back by the sound of Fred Vaughn’s voice. 

“Laurie!! Buddy! How are you?”

Laurie stares at Fred in all of his british glory. He didn’t always hate the thought of Fred because they were friends before but something about him seriously ticked him off. A little voice in his mind was telling him that it might be because this man intends to ask for Amy’s hand in marriage soon. 

“Fred, I’m fine. What about you?”

Fred looks at Laurie’s company and instantly places a soft kiss to her hand. Amy politely looks at Fred with a smile.

“Amy March, always a beauty. Just the person I was looking for.”

Laurie rolls his eyes at Fred while Amy blushes. 

“Oh, thank you Fred. Why so?”

“It is good that I was able to see you before I left, I’m afraid that I need to be in London for a few months. I have business that I intend to take care of. I hope that despite this my courting for you would prevail.”

Laurie is annoyed but desperately tries to hide it from the two. 

“It is alright, Fred. I understand that business is important. I bid you luck and success in your endeavors.”

“That is all the luck I need. I will do my best for you, my love.”

Fred kisses Amy in the cheek and speed runs away giddily. Laurie cringes and looks at Amy who was just as uncomfortable but she manages to hide it well. Aunt March probably taught her. 

“Sooo... He will be away for a while. You know what that means?”

Amy looks at Laurie challenging what his next words were about to be. 

“What does it mean?”

“The two of us will have more time gallivating around France.” 

Amy scoffs at this.

“Only if Aunt March permits it, Laurie. I have other responsibilities to uphold.”

“I know and I would gladly accompany you along with these responsibilities, you say.”

Amy smiles at him then she flicks his chest before walking off and calling out to him. 

“Time to leave, Laurie. We can’t be late to supper with Aunt March. You said you’d join us.”

Laurie smiles at this and follows after her.

“Of course, we can’t have her having a fit now, can’t we?”

“Nope, absolutely not.”

Amy and Laurie head back to the hotel, playfully bumping each other’s shoulder in the sidewalk while people look on curiously at them. Laurie thinks “With Fred gone for the time being, I guess I’ll have to stay longer in France to keep Amy company.”


	5. Proposal

A week after Amy and Laurie’s trip to the gelato shop, Amy was able to knock some sense into him and Laurie decides to start writing back to Jo’s letters. He decides that the first move he must make to become a better man is settle the bitterness that he had for her in his heart. Almost instantly, conversation flows between them easily and this was to be expected because they were bestfriends before. He tells her about France but mostly he writes about Amy and their adventures together in Europe. 

Laurie talks about how he was able to encourage Amy to sketch and paint despite her telling him that she gave up on all her artistic hopes, he talks about how Amy manages to shine in every ball they attend, and lastly he informs Jo of the suitors that Amy was able to encounter. There was a Fred, a Henry, a Paul, and a whole lot of other names he doesn’t care to remember. Jo doesn’t catch on to any feelings that Laurie may possess for Amy, he guesses that she just passes it off as brotherly feelings or if she notices it she is yet to comment about it. 

In his latest letter to Jo, he tells her how Fred asked him if he thought it would be the right time to propose to Amy when came back. He finalizes his letter before dropping it off at the post office. Laurie starts to head to Amy. While heading to her he can’t help but smile at the past 3 months that they’ve shared with one another. It was truly a bliss for him. He got to know Amy in more ways than one. He found out that her limit in drinking champagne would be 2 glasses and that if by an off chance she were to ever have 3 glasses and more of champagne she would be a handful and incredibly playful, trying to kick him in the knee and trying to trip him. He also found that she would find joy in the simplest of things and it made him appreciate her even more. 

The past few months have only made him enjoy her company more and more. He was starting to think that maybe he fancied Amy but he felt conflicted because for the longest time he thought he held romantic feelings for Jo. He was brought back to reality by the impact of a body and the smell of vanilla. Laurie looked down and found Amy March hugging him as a greeting. He thought “just the girl I was thinking about”. 

“Oh look at who I have here?”

Amy smiles at him and moves away. Laurie instantly misses the feeling of her body on his. 

“Laurie, your head was in the gutter again. You didn’t even see me walking towards you.”

“Well, I was thinking.”

Amy stares at him amusedly and decides to tease him. 

“About what? Champagne? Girls? Jo?”

Laurie wanted to say “you” but he bit on his tongue and held it back.

“Nope. Maybe I was thinking of when you were going to give me my Amy March original painting?”

“Oh right, you wanted a painting of yourself. I remember you said so in the art studio. Would a sketch do in the meantime?”

“Why yes, I think that would be enough compensation before you give me my painting.”

“Come along then Laurie, Aunt March has already set up my things by the picnic basket in the hotel’s garden.” 

Amy pulls Laurie alongside her, she holds onto his hands leading him into the garden of the hotel she and Aunt March have been residing in France. Laurie can’t help but admire Amy from behind and the way their hands clasp onto one another. “She truly is a beauty.” he thought. 

Amy and Laurie find the picnic basket set out for them. Amy gracefully sits down on the blanket laid out for them takes her sketching book and pencil out. Laurie lays down beside her on the blanket and looks around the place. He thinks “What a beautiful day it is, it is quite sunny.”

“Okay, now pose Laurie. I’m gonna sketch you okay?”

Laurie shifts his position and poses.

“There, there. Happy now, my lady.”

Amy sketches Laurie while he lays down, after a while Amy decides to break the silence. 

“You’ve been here for a while, Laurie. When are you going back to your grandfather in London?”

“Soon.”

“You said that a dozen of times in the past month.”

“Short answers save trouble.” 

“Well he is expecting you so why don’t you do it?”

Laurie gets up from the blanket and sits down. 

“Natural depravity, I suppose.”

“Natural indolence you mean.”

“I’ll only plague him if I go so I might as well stay and plague you a little longer. You can bear it.”

Laurie looks at Amy and holds her chin teasingly before speaking. 

“In fact, I think it agrees with you.”

Amy pulls his hand off her face deflecting all of his poor attempts at flirting. She thinks “this might work on other girls but definitely not me, not anymore Laurie.” She faces him and looks at him with her chin up while Laurie just stares at her with a lovestruck expression. 

“What are you doing?”

Laurie only smiles wider and stares at her thinking of how beautiful she looks even when she always has these serious conversations with him in a straight face. 

“I’m looking at you.”

“I mean, what do you intend to do?”

“With life?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been writing an opera. I’d be the central figure.”

Amy looks down at her sketch and tries to finish it before speaking again.

“That’s a waste of time.”

“What would you have me do?”

Laurie lays down again on the picnic blanket but this time faces Amy so that he can see her face as they speak. Amy looks at him and sketches again.

“Go on and work for your grandfather and make something of yourself.”

Laurie gets aggravated by what Amy says and stands up then moves away. 

“Uh..I... You are not playing fair.”

Amy finishes her sketch and stands up following Laurie. 

“Here.”

Amy reaches out to hand her sketch to him while he looks back at her and takes it from her. Laurie looks at the sketch of himself and is fascinated by Amy’s work, he doesn’t quite understand why she classifies herself as that of middling talent. 

“This is quite good.”

Amy looks around the garden and admires the beauty of the place. Laurie in turn feels another sheet of paper behind the sketchbook and pries it away from the safe place it was tucked in. He finds another seemingly older sketch and looks at it. It’s a beautiful sketch of what looks to be him. 

“When did you do this one?”

Amy looks at him and smiles remembering the day of that sketch. It was one of those days in her childhood when she was still incredibly infatuated with Laurie. Although that was the case his eyes always seemed to follow Jo wherever she went. Those bittersweet memories were a reminder of how far she’s come since then. 

“It was the day at the beach. The first time I met Fred.”

Laurie examines the sketch further and remembers this memory. Years before he never thought he would ever regret introducing the Vaughn’s to the March’s but now he can’t help but feel that he does regret it. Even then Fred had shown his interest in Amy but he put it off because he was far too invested in Jo. 

“That’s right.”

Laurie hands Amy’s sketchbook back to her. He stares at Amy and he couldn’t help but think that her with Fred was a sour subject for him. 

“What’s he doing?”

Amy looks at him and understands that he means Fred then she answers him while she finalizes a few things on her sketch.

“He’s in London for business. He’ll be back in a few weeks.”

Laurie looks at Amy and then walks around the space feeling a bit restless. He knew exactly why Fred was in London. Fred talked to him a week ago and asked him about his thoughts when it would be the right time to ask Amy to marry him. He just told Fred that he was sure Amy would make the right choice although baffled by his answer, Fred explained that he was leaving in a few days for London to retrieve his great grandmother’s ring. It was a family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation to the soon to be Mrs. Vaughns. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Amy being the next Mrs. Vaughn, it just didn’t sound right to him. In his haste and worry over the impending situation, he blurted out his next words straight from the heart. 

“Don’t marry him.”

Amy immediately stops finalizing her sketching and looks at Laurie in the distance. Asking herself if she heard accurately. She thought “Could this mean?” “No, it couldn’t be.”

“What?”

Laurie stares at her from where he is and says more clearly. 

“Don’t marry him.”

Laurie moves closer to Amy and stares intensely at her, hoping to convey everything he meant with a look. 

“Why?”

“Why, You know why.”

Amy looks at him incredulously. No, this can’t be happening. Her childhood self would be jumping for joy but this was the older Amy. She knew that Laurie loved Jo like no other and here he was asking her not to marry Fred and seemingly asking her to marry him instead. This was ridiculous. 

“No, no.”

Laurie moves towards her but she backs away. 

“Yes.”

Laurie tries to hold her cheek but she pushes his hand away and moves further away from him. Laurie is shocked by his words but he couldn’t have said it any better, it was clear that he didn’t want Amy to marry Fred and hopefully she wouldn’t. 

“No, no. Laurie.”

“What?”

“You’re being mean.”

Amy feels the tears coming, she thought she could finally leave all of these feelings behind when she left for Europe with Aunt March but here she was again her heart skipping a beat for a man that was in love with her sister first. She thinks that this is some sick joke, does he seriously think that he can settle for me just because Jo rejected him. This made her feel hurt, angry and betrayed all at once. Does he think that she would just run into his arms when he tells her not to marry Fred? Just because she’s loved him more than anything, doesn’t mean that she’ll let herself be used as some sort of replacement for her sister. 

“What? Why am I being mean?”

Laurie on the other hand feels confused. How can he be mean? He was just finally admitting to himself and to her that he might have had developed feelings for Amy. He didn’t really want her marrying another man. 

“Stop! Stop it.”

Amy feels the tears from all of the pent up pain inside of her in the past, it builds up in her throat until she finally unloads all of it on Laurie. 

“I have been second to Jo my whole life in everything and I will not be the person you settle for just because you cannot have her. I won’t do it. I wont. Not when I’ve spent my entire life loving you.” 

Amy throws her sketchbook on the picnic basket and walks off. She heads inside the hotel and proceeds to go to her room. When she gets in her room, she removes her hat and her corset suddenly feeling like she couldn’t breathe with it on. She sits down on her vanity mirror and takes off the pins of her neatly tied bun, then lets her hair down. She stares at herself in the mirror and weeps. She weeps at the fact that she would never be as beautiful as her sisters. She weeps at the fact the she thought she would achieve something in Europe but ultimately achieved nothing. She weeps at the fact that Laurie proposed in such a haphazard way and she weeps at the fact the he loved Jo first. How was she supposed to believe that he truly loved her? He was a mess when he came to Europe and he was this way because Jo rejected his marriage proposal. How can she so easily believe that he might have fallen in love with her in a few months when he’s been in love with Jo for years. This hurt, everything hurt. 

Laurie on the other hand stared dumbfoundedly at the place where Amy headed off to. He couldn’t believe that Amy rejected him. How pathetic can he get he thought, another March girl rejected him. He was sure the he loved Amy as well but how sure was he, that he was over Jo. He might be exchanging letters with her but that doesn’t mean that he’s fully over her or is he? Laurie realizes that what he did was one of the worst ways to propose a marriage. He knew he hurt Amy deeply but the knowledge that she’s loved him her whole life completely baffled him. All his memories of her before, he suddenly saw in a new light. Every smile and every laugh, it was different now, she had loved him and he was afraid that he might have just ruined everything. “She is most certainly gonna choose Fred Vaughn now” he thought. I wanna be better, I want to be the man that deserves to be beside her. Just as she said earlier, I have to go back to my grandfather. I have to make a name for myself. Laurie absentmindedly walks back to his own hotel with a thousand thoughts in his mind. 

———————————————————-

Laurie wakes up from his slumber with a headache. He hasn’t had these in a while and this headache wasn’t even brought about by drinking. Ever since he’s been hanging with Amy in France, he’s sworn off drinking himself into oblivion and the company of women at night. He remembered what happened yesterday how he proposed to Amy and got rejected, how he had a thousand thoughts in his head, and lastly how he was able to abruptly get a ticket back to London with the help of his grandfather. When he told his grandfather last night that he intended to go back to London and help out with the business, he was quite surprised. He had told me that although it was pleasant news he had expected me to stay much longer in France because of Amy. I told him that I ran into trouble and that he must not worry. Although he sounded worried he decided to let me share the source of troubles at my own phase. 

I had to see Amy before I left this afternoon. It would be an absolute crime not to. This was all brought about because of her idea. I also wanted to show her that I was willing to straighten myself out if it meant her waiting for me to be the man the she deserved. I just hope yesterday didn’t push the thought of marrying Fred on further. I pack my bags and bring them to my carriage. I ask the coach to drop by the hotel that Aunt March and Amy were staying at. 

I reach the hotel and move towards Amy’s room. I knock but there was no answer. I knock a few more times but there was no answer. I walk towards Aunt March’s room because I knew that if Amy didn’t want to see me, the only person who could get her out of her room was Aunt March. I knock on her door and she opens the door on the first knock. She looks surprised and a bit exasperated. 

“Theodore. Come in.”

“Hello Aunt March.”

Aunt March sits down on her couch and motions for Laurie to sit on the couch in front of her. 

“To what, do I owe this visit, Theodore?”

“Well, I hoped to see Amy.”

“I’m afraid you missed her. She was picked up by Mr. Vaughn bright and early in the morning.”

“Oh.”

Laurie knew exactly what Fred was supposed to do when he came back and it gave his heart a sickly feeling. 

“Yes, it was quite the surprise. Amy hadn’t even managed to groom herself much before she was whisked away by Mr. Vaughn. I hope to thank whatever deity out there for her looks because she always manages to look beautiful without even trying.”

Laurie unconciously blurts out his next words.

“She is beautiful, Aunt March.”

Aunt March looks at Laurie with pity.

“Oh, Theodore. It was never going to work out with you two anyway. Plus I had also thought that it was Jo that you intended to woo.”

“That was before, Aunt March. Now I’m ....”

Laurie wasn’t even sure if he could finally admit to loving Amy, it just felt so weird and new. He clears his throat and says instead.

“I wished to tell her personally but I do hope you inform her for me instead. I am leaving for London later. I will be heading there to work for my grandfather.”

“Excellent, Theodore. May you be a worthy heir for your grandfather’s empire. I am wishing you the best of luck.”

“Thank you, Aunt March. I ....”

Aunt March looks at Laurie and waits for him to go on.

“I bid you farewell.”

“Godspeed, Theodore. Do your best and may success follow you where you go.”

With a heavy heart Laurie leaves the hotel and heads to London. 

———————————————————-

Amy is startled awake by a loud knock. She was startled to see it being one of Aunt March’s maids frantically going through her closet.

“Amy, your Aunt says Fred Vaughn is here to see you. You have to prepare now.”

With a panicked look, Amy prepares herself with the help of Aunt March’s maid. She then heads to the lobby where Fred is waiting for her. 

“Amy, what a beautiful day it is to see you.”

“Fred, I didn’t expect you back for a few more days.”

“Well, I couldn’t wait anymore. I had to see you.”

Fred smiles at Amy and she politely smiles back. 

“Come on, Amy, I have to something important to tell you.”

“Okay, Fred.”

Fred pulls Amy by her hand and she can’t help but wish that it was Laurie’s hand in hers. She feels guilty and swallows the lump in her throat. Fred pulls her into a beautiful garden overviewing the lake and the beautiful flowers in the hotel. He stares into her eyes and she feels nervous like this wasn’t right. Fred kneels down and presents her with a beautiful diamond ring. Amy gasps and is uncertain what to feel. 

“Amy, I have known you for years and years before we even met again here in France. You managed to capture my heart then and you still have it now. I do not know of anybody else that I rather spend the rest of my life with. Your beauty and grace has me captivated. Would you do me the honor of being the next Mrs. Vaughn?”

Amy stared at him for a while. This is what Aunt March has been waiting for ever since they’ve arrived in Europe. This is what’s gonna keep her family away from the clutches of poverty but why does it feel so wrong? Why does it make her feel so sad? If she were to be honest, this would be the easy way out. But why does the thought of it make her feel so miserable? Could she really stomach being in a loveless marriage? Would Marmee be proud? What would Jo, Meg and Beth think? What would her father say? And most of all what would Laurie say? God, here we go again with Laurie. He hurt me but why did I feel happier when it was him proposing marriage yesterday? 

I realize that I still love Laurie and although I do love him, I couldn’t accept his proposal yesterday because I had been insecure that he still held feelings for Jo. I didn’t know of the depth of his feelings for me. I don’t even know if he was serious about his proposition yesterday. Sure, I had noticed that he had been flirting with me throughout our whole time in France but I thought it had been Laurie’s usual habit of harmless flirting. I couldn’t accept his proposal, not until I knew he was sure of what he wanted. 

A thought then dawned onto me, I couldn’t do this to Fred. I couldn’t trap him into a one sided marriage. Not in one wherein he’ll feel like a replacement. I had been so against that idea with Laurie that I failed to see that I might have been a hypocrite for doing the same on my own. I had to put a stop to this. Fred deserved someone better. Someone who whole heartedly loved him. He was a nice and a pleasant man, I wanted him to have a life filled with love but I don’t think I’m the one fit to give it to him. I look into Fred’s eyes and I hear him say. 

“Uhm.. Amy, this is quite embarassing.”

“Sorry, Fred but I can’t marry you. I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“I just don’t love you as I should, Fred.”

“Is it because of Laurie?”

Fred stands up and looks at her questioningly while Amy stares at him with teary eyes. Fred patiently waits for her answer. 

“No, Fred. It is definitely not because of him.”

“Then why, Amy?”

“I know how it feels to be the one chosen, just because people have run out of options. It has always been like that for me when I was younger, I was the lesser March girl. Meg was the pretty and graceful one, Jo was the confident and ambitious one, and dear Beth was the kindest and best of us all. I didn’t have much to offer then, actually people only started noticing me when puberty hit me and Aunt March started raising me the way that she did, into a proper lady. I know how bad it feels to be picked last and I just don’t want that for you. and I ....”

Fred holds onto Amy’s hands and nods at her understandingly. Amy feels even worse and with this she manages to justify her actions, this is who Fred is he’s kind and understanding, and this is exactly why she has to let him go. He wipes her tears away with his handkerchief and urges Amy to keep talking.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Fred. There isn’t anything wrong with you, actually you have been the absolute best and I just feel like we won’t fit together. You deserve someone that loves you with every beat of their own heart. Someone that absolutely adores you and can’t help but think of you every hour of every day.”

With tears in her eyes, Amy attempts to smile at Fred. He smiles back at her and he can’t help but think that she still looked beautiful despite her tear strained face. “It’s just my luck, that she doesn’t love me the way I love her.” he thought. 

“I understand, Amy. Don’t get me wrong, this hurts but I’m very thankful that you have been completely honest with me.”

“Of course, after everything it’s the least I can do, Fred.”

“Are you sure, that there is no other way for you to change your mind?”

“No, Fred. I am quite sure.”

“If that is the case, I thank you Amy for the time we have spent with one another. I truly cherish every moment. I hope we can at least be friends after this.”

“Of course, of course.”

“But I hope that you do understand that I would need my space away from you right now.”

“Of course, Fred. I understand.”

“Alright then Amy, I guess this is goodbye for now. I’ll be sure to see you if ever I do end up in Concord for business.”

“Of course. I bid you goodbye, Fred. I hope you gain the utmost success in all your endeavors.”

Fred walks away with his head held down. Amy felt bad for hurting Fred but she also felt relieve to be able to set him free. She knew full well that she felt no romantic feelings for Fred. On her journey back to the hotel, she decides to head straight into Aunt March’s room because she knew that they would have to speak of what happened with Fred. 

Before entering Aunt March’s room she puts on a brave face on and attempts to put on a pleasant smile. She walks into the room and finds Aunt March sitting on a couch. 

“Hello Aunt March.”

“Ooh, that Laurence boy was just here.”

“He was?”

“What a disappointment, he’s turned out to be. Must be the Italian in him.”

Aunt March sips her tea as she says this. Amy looks at her. Amy sits down in the couch in front of Aunt March.

“When..When will he be back?”

“He’s gone to London.”

Amy looks suprised and stares at Aunt March, carefully registering her words. 

“Why? What do you need to discuss with him?”

Amy is silent and she thinks back to her and Fred a few moments ago in the garden. She thinks of the absolute disappointment that Aunt March would think of her but she couldn’t keep on pretending anymore, she knows she has to tell her the truth. She owes her that much for everything that Aunt March has given her. 

“I, I just told Fred Vaughn that I wouldn’t marry him.”

Aunt March looks at her disappointedly and sips her tea. Aunt March thinks that although this is the case, she isn’t the least bit surprised. The moment they saw Theodore Laurence outside the streets of France one afternoon, she knew that he would stir up trouble. Aunt March was no fortune teller but she knew that something was bound to brew between Amy March and Theodore Laurence, she just hoped that Amy was able to overcome her childhood crush on him. 

Aunt March knew from her encounter before with Laurie that he had wanted to talk to Amy about something important and she did have a good guess that Theodore was on his way to London to straighten his life out because of Amy. This was the case but she honestly hoped that Amy would pick Fred Vaughn. Apparently she didn’t. 

“Oh, Amy, why would you do that? What about the future of your family?”

“Aunt March, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for disappointing you. I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me and everything that you’re doing for my family but I just couldn’t do that to Fred. I want him to be with someone that would love him whole heartedly.”

“Amy March that would eventually come as time goes by. You shouldn’t have acted brashly.”

“I’m sorry again, Aunt March but Fred deserved to know the truth and I wasn’t going to lie to myself or him just for wealth.”

“Oh well, now that you’ve done that. We might as well find you a different suitor. One that preferrably wealthy as well.......”

Amy drowns out whatever it is that Aunt March was saying and half heartedly nods at her. Here she was in the same position again when they first got to Europe with Aunt March intending for her to get married to a wealthy man but this time around she was going to be wiser she thought.


	6. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think that this is what happened but this is how I imagined things happening haha.

Laurie has been back in London for over a month already, between working for his grandfather and writing his opera on the side, he felt absolutely exhausted. 

When he arrived in London a month ago, he quickly met up with his grandfather who was concerned about the trouble he said he ran into in France. They talked about everything over dinner and a few drinks. His grandfather had informed him of a few suspicions he had regarding his time in France, that everything about him staying there for far too long was all because of one golden haired Amy March. Laurie thought that it was time to come clean about everything to at least someone and who would be able to bear it better than his grandfather. 

He told him about how suprised he was at how beautiful she’s become when she first ran into him one afternoon in France, how she was unafraid to speak her mind when she told him that he had been wasting his life away, how she encouraged him to start writing back to Jo, how jealous he felt about her suitors in Europe, and lastly how confused he was about having feelings for her when he’s been in love with Jo for years. His grandfather silently listened to him, taking in any ounce of information that he expelled and when he was finally done telling him everything his grandfather cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Have you ever considered that the love that you may have for Jo and for Amy are two entirely different things, son?”

Laurie looks perplexed yet thoughtful for a moment. 

“No, no, I haven’t.”

Mr. Laurence grins and shakes his head at him, simply dismissing all of his worries as if it were simple. 

“Jo has been a big figure in your life growing up, Laurie. You guys grew up together and you practically act like children whenever you guys were together.” 

“Yes..”

“And she was the one who introduced you to the whole March family, who have been I might say one of the kindest families I’ve met in my time. I admit that it had always been quite bleak in our house with it just being the two of us and the house help but when we met the March family they instantly brightened our world.”

“That is true..”

“You have Jo to thank for that for introducing her family to us. I fully understand why you thought you loved her, boy. She was the first girl that was different to you unlike all those snobbish upturned girls in your school. But it wasn’t just her that was different, all the March girls are, son, and they showed you that.” 

“Mhmm..”

Laurie was wondering where his grandfather was going with this but his next words beat him to his question. 

“All I’m saying Laurie is that you might have just been mistaking love for infatuation. Everyone admires Jo for her ambition because I do too but maybe you only loved the thought of her but not actually her as an individual. You guys argue a lot and it would have been a nightmare if you ended up marrying each other. The both of you would have ripped out each other’s heads on your first night. I was actually relieved when she rejected you.”

Laurie snorts at his grandfather and suddenly remembers what Jo said when she rejected his proposal and apparently his grandfather held the same sentiments as Jo. 

“Actually that’s what Jo said as well when she rejected my proposal, grandfather.”

“Well, we aren’t really blind to it, son. I just feel like you and Amy work well together plus she seems like the only one who was able to knock some sense into that thick head of yours. It took a while for you to come and help me with the business but look at you here now. If I knew before that all it took was a beating from Amy March then I should have made your paths cross earlier.”

Laurie grimaces at his grandfather and he feels a pain in his heart. He remembers his last moments in France, thinking of Amy with Fred. 

“Amy and I might never happen ever now.”

Mr. Laurence curiously looks at Laurie and implores him to continue.

“Why is that?”

“Well before I left France, I was planning to tell her to wait for me that I would work to be a better man and I would be the one that deserves to marry her but Fred Vaughn happened.”

“Oh, I thought that man was your friend.”

“He still is, it’s just that I have felt a strong dislike for him ever since he started courting Amy. Based off our previous conversation, I gather he proposed to her back in France. Thankfully, I was not there to see it, I’m not sure if I would be able to keep my promise to Amy about not drinking myself into oblivion if I were presently there.”

Mr. Laurence smiles at that because he liked how Amy was able to straighten Laurie out, it was a hard task even he wasn’t able to do so but suddenly he frowns at the thought of Fred proposing to Amy. He thought “so that’s why he looked so sullen when I saw him.” 

“How sure are you that she said yes to Fred?”

“Well given that humiliating proposal that I made on her prior, I wouldn’t even wonder if she immediately said yes as he kneels down on one knee.” 

“Well, why don’t you ask her? Send her a letter?” 

“What if she chooses not to reply?”

“Then at least you reached out to her. Would you rather not have tried, son?”

“No, I want to know how she is.”

“Then off you go, write her a letter.”

Now it’s been a month since his conversation with his grandfather and he is still yet to write to Amy. He wasn’t even sure who to address it to, should it be addressed to Mrs. Vaughn now? The thought made him sick to his stomach and it made his hands unable write. 

This past month has been eventful and it has been able to distract him from his thoughts. He proved to his grandfather that he would make a worthy heir of his empire and it only made Mr. Laurence grin proudly at his grandson. Now he knew every nook and cranny of the business and their clients have already noted that Laurie would make a great successor. 

He’s been working on his opera on the side. Initially he was still in denial about his feelings for Amy, he didn’t want to believe that his love for Jo was that brittle. He tried to write his female heroine in Jo’s image but as the nights grow longer, he is unable to write anything substanstial. Eventually he stops trying to think of a reddish brown haired heroine instead he is able to muster inspiration from a blonde golden haired heroine. The inspiration springs forth naturally and he is able to write about a heroine that embodies grace, poise, maturity, playfulness and beauty all at once. 

It then suddenly dawns on Laurie that maybe the love he had for Jo was that of admiration for a sister, he cared about her without a doubt but not in a romantic way. She was the first lady that he got to know and maybe he held onto that thought too much in an unhealthy way. Jo made him love being a kid and he basked in their childish games but Amy was a completely different story, she made him want to become a man. One that was deserving of her. She made him appreciate the benefits of life in high society namely the food, champagne, dancing and the beautiful decorations of the balls. When he was younger he hated everything about the kind of life he lived but with Amy he found that it was enjoyable given the right company. 

Amy was hard working and ambitious, just as she was down to earth. The thing he loved the most about her was her compassion and care for not only her family but the people around herself as well. People might have seen her as vain, spoiled and bratty but underneath all of that is her kind heart and strong will. The people around her misinterpret her intentions all the time because of her attitude from when she was a child but Laurie knows that the Amy he sees now is the one that he loves and admires. 

His thoughts stop spiraling out of control and everything becomes a bit clearer. He is in love with Amy and this has got to be one of the worst times to realize that. She must be engaged and prepared to marry herself off to Fred. During their time in France, he found that Amy had no romantic feelings for Fred but he knew that she had to pretend for the sake of her family. You gotta thank Aunt March for that, he thinks with a scoff. Aunt March didn’t miss on any day to reminder her of her responsibilities as the last hope of her family. His nights in France consisted of supper with Amy and Aunt March and during a lot of those times, Aunt March never forgot to remind Amy that she was the escape her family needed away from poverty. She mentions that Jo is a lost cause, Meg was with the love of John but in poverty, and Beth was sickly, whenever Aunt March mentioned this, Amy and Laurie couldn’t help but roll their eyes at her. Amy manages to hide her annoyance well because she always wanted to be polite but Laurie doesn’t hide the fact that he was annoyed and most of the time this earns him a pinch on his thigh from underneath the dining table. 

He misses Amy and with the overwhelming feeling of love that he has for her, whether she still be an Amy March or the next Mrs. Vaughn, he gains the courage to write to her. He asks her how she’s been and he informs her of the progress that he’s made in London with the business and the opera he told her he was writing. And by the last minute, he refrains from mentioning anything about Fred because he didn’t feel like he could stomach her answer. God knows he’ll do everything he can to show her that he’s on his way to becoming a worthy man for her. 

With a heavy heart and a clear conscience, he is able to send the letter off to France where he last heard she was. After that he awaits for her reply and with all the time he has in London, he chooses to make the most out of his work with his grandfather. He wants to do his best and hopefully surpass expectations of him. 

———————————————————-

Over the past month, Amy has been spending the remainder of her days with Gen and Nette or Aunt March and some of the suitors she suggested. She honestly thought that after the whole Fred fiasco that Aunt March would grow to hate her but to Amy’s surprise that wasn’t the case. Aunt March was still the same but she went a bit softer on her and there were quite a few weird instances wherein she would bring Laurie into the conversation. It came as a surprise to her but apparently Aunt March and Mr. Laurence have been exchanging letters and among one of their topics was that of the success of Laurie in the business field of London. Whenever these instances happened Amy pretended to be nonchalant and uninterested, opting to nod at Aunt March’s admissions but on the inside her heart swelled proudly at the success she knew Laurie would be able to attain given the right push. 

She hasn’t talked to Laurie since that time he proposed to her on impulse and although it troubled her, she believes that they needed time apart to decipher what it was they really wanted. Laurie had a way of occupying all of her time when he was here and he always managed to cloud her judgements, “time apart was the best answer indeed” she thought. She was still wary of his feelings for her because of the love that he held for Jo before. You couldn’t blame her for feeling insecure most of the time. A conversation with Laurie was the last thing she had on her to do list. 

That is why, it came as such a surprise to her when Aunt March handed her a letter from Laurie. 

“It came at the same time as Mr. Laurence’s letter. Hopefully, Theodore bears good news.”

Amy looks curiously at the letter in her hand while Aunt March gives her a knowing look. 

“I sure hope so, Aunt March.”

Aunt March returns to sipping her tea while Amy excuses herself to her own room. She sits down on her bed and stares at the letter in her hands. With shaking hands, she gathers all of her courage and opens the letter. She carefully reads the contents of the letter. 

Dearest Amy, 

I know this letter came out of the blue but I just wanted to know how you were? I know that I left at the worst possible moment ever but I hope you understand that I had to go. Your words got through to me and they meant so much to me so I decided to listen to you and make a name for myself. I am currently working under the wing of my grandfather, I do not wish to boast about it but if I may say, I think I have been doing well. My grandfather has also informed me that now, he does not fear leaving me because he’s sure that his empire would still thrive with me manning it in his stead. London is cloudy and rainy all the same, I avoid the prospect of drinking because I always do hear your voice reprimanding me not to drink myself into oblivion and I have also avoided the company of any warm body at night, I always hear your voice in my head telling me that warm bodies do not equate to that of genuine company. I have been working quite hard but you need not worry, my lady, it is also with great joy that I would like to inform you that I have been working on my opera on the side. My opera is about a heroine who embodies poise, kindess and beauty, this heroine if I may say has been created out of your likeness. You have inspired me in more ways than one to do better and for that I will be forever grateful for you. Regardless, I hope you are well and happy. I truly do care about you Amy and I hope you know that one of the main reasons why I went to London was to prove to you that I can be the kind of man that deserves you. I hope I am not too late. 

All my love,  
Laurie 

Amy stills her movements and stares at the letter. She felt a mix of emotions when she read his letter. She felt happy because he was still thinking of her. She felt incredibly proud to know that he was doing great in his grandfather’s stead. She also felt confused as to what he has in store for the future and if this future included her. Amy looked around the room for her writing kit, the one she also used to write to Jo, Meg, Beth, Marmee and her dad in Concord. She was able to locate it and with her heart on her sleeve, she decides to write back to Laurie. Leaving out any information about Fred’s rejected proposal, she was sure he was bound to hear about it soon since Fred was going back to London soon from Egypt. 

After finalizing the contents of her letter, she seals it with a dried up gypsophila flower and wraps her signature blue silk ribbon around the letter. She heads towards Aunt March’s room and informs her that she hopes that the letter be sent along the letter Aunt March intends to send back to Mr. Laurence. Aunt March nods at her and takes the letter. 

———————————————————-

Another three months have passed for Laurie in London, although the skies are cloudy, he looks forward to everyday and that is because of the anticipation that he feels for every day that he waits for another letter from Amy. 

Three months ago he was pleasantly surprised, he didn’t expect to get a reply from Amy but he did. The letter itself and its contents filled his heart with warmth. She told him about her past month in France, about the adventures she had with Nette and Gen, also about the change in Aunt March and the museums she’s been to. He held his breath when she told him about her current suitors issued by Aunt March. Amy not mentioning anything about being engaged filled him with hope that maybe she would still pick him after everything. He eagerly wrote back to her after re-reading her letter three more times. 

That was three months ago, ever since then they have been regularly exchanging letters on a weekly basis. Amy has been known to be quite punctual and he briefly wonders why her letter for this week has yet to arrive. In his head, he insisted that it must have been a postal issue but he can’t help but feel that there was something wrong. He shakes these thoughts off and heads back into the house that he and his grandfather reside in London. 

As he arrives into the house, he finds his grandfather looking grief stricken on the couch. He has a bad feeling about it and he moves towards his grandfather. Laurie had a feeling he knew what this was about, his recent letters with Jo informed him that Beth’s health has took a turn for the worse. His grandfather looks at him and gestures at Laurie to sit down in the space next to him. 

“You have to sit down for this one, son.”

Laurie sits down quietly next to his grandfather.

“What is this about, grandfather?”

Mr. Laurence sighs and looks seriously at Laurie. 

“A letter from Marmee came in a few hours ago, she informs us that dear Beth has succumbed to eternal sleep a week ago.”

Laurie has tears in his eyes and as he looks at his grandfather, he finds that he has some in his own. 

“Oh God, I hoped and prayed for her to be healed.”

Mr. Laurence swallows a lump in his throat and speaks with a croak in his voice.

“I hoped so too. I wish I had better news for you, son.” 

Laurie was close to all of the March girls because they were all childhood friends and it pained him that one of them, they had already lost to the heavens. Laurie looks at his grandfather and tries to comfort him. He knew he would take this hard because Beth had reminded of him of someone dear that he lost years before as well. They hug each other and cry it out. But after a while, Laurie pulls away and gives his grandfather an alarmed look. 

“What is it, son?”

“A-Amy ...”

“Oh, Amy March has yet to send you a letter. There weren’t any letters from her in the delivery earlier. It was just Marmee’s.”

“Oh god, do you think Amy knows?”

A look of realization crosses his grandfather’s features and he understands what Laurie means. They weren’t immediate family members of the March family so Amy March must have known earlier. His grandfather thinks “That might explain why her letter wasn’t on time as per usual.” 

“She must have known earlier than us, son. She is Beth’s sister. Marmee must have sent her a letter immediately after dear Beth passed on. I wonder how she’s handling the news.”

“Not so well, I think. This broke her heart, I’m sure. She had always been close to Beth during her childhood and while sick Beth often wrote to her. I must come and see her. I have to make sure she’s okay, grandfather.”

Laurie looks at Mr. Laurence with pleading eyes and his grandfather can’t help but relent. He knew of the depth of the relationship his grandson had with Amy March and he couldn’t come in between that. Plus he liked Amy March for his grandson, this girl was level headed and exactly the kind of girl Laurie needed. 

“Alright, Theodore. I’ll be sure to find you a ticket to where Amy March is. You have to pack by tonight and be ready to leave by tomorrow.”

“Sure, grandfather. I am incredibly thankful for this. I just ... I can’t leave her alone right now. Not when I know she’s hurting.”

Laurie leaves the room to pack his things while Mr. Laurence arranges Laurie’s tickets and everything needed for his trip. He manages to find a ticket for tomorrow morning and then before Laurie left he tosses a small velvet box at Laurie wishing him some luck. Laurie smiles in turn knowing exactly what the small velvet box contained. 

———————————————————-

Amy March had cried her eyes out for over a week. It had been a week filled with tears ever since she found out about dear Beth’s death. It had taken over a week before they were able to secure tickets to cross the sea and it hasn’t helped that Aunt March had been incredibly ill. Even Aunt March wasn’t able to escape the clutches of old age, she was getting sicker and sicker by the minute over the past month. It had been hard enough that they were just two women traveling but now that her principal guardian was ill, it made things harder for them to travel back without risking Aunt March’s health. 

Here she was dressed in all black and grieving in the area intended for the carriages of departing guests. Everything felt like a blur, she was unable to eat, sleep and the only thing she’s done since she’s known is cry and stare at blank spaces. She reminds herself that she has to reply to Marmee’s recent letter regarding her coming home. The help eagerly place all of their belongings inside the carriage before they depart for sea. She felt every bit of regret for not coming home earlier. The tears come again and she just wishes that she had a chance to at least spend some time with Beth before she passed away. I just wanted to be able to show her how much I love her at least. Amy is again plagued and lost in her thoughts that she was unable to see someone approaching her. 

Laurie tries to find Amy in the area and he spots her decked in all black, looking as beautiful as ever standing close to the carriages that were being filled with what he assumes her and Aunt March’s things. He walks over to where she is and stands close to her, finally feeling comfortable about their close proximity in contrast to the distance and longing he’s felt from being away from her for the past few months. He sees her looking sullen and broken staring into nothingness and it pains his heart to see her like this. Laurie wanted nothing more than to hug her. But, with every ounce of Laurie’s self control, he stills himself and instead of surprising her by grabbing her and wrapping her in his arms, he opts to rub comforing circles on her back. 

Amy is brought back out of her reverie by the feeling of a familiar hand rubbing comforting circles on her back. She looks to the owner of this hand and finds the one and only Theodore Laurie Laurence standing next to her. She is taken aback and with all the grief that she’s felt in the past week she is unable to control her emotions. She immediately lurches forward and wraps her arms around him. 

Although Laurie was surprised by Amy’s abrupt movements, he instantly wraps his arms around her tightly. Laurie knew the she needed the hug more than ever and he intended to give her any form of comfort that he could possibly provide. He honestly missed her in his arms, back in France before the whole rejected proposal fiasco, they used to hug a lot and nothing can compare to the warmth that fills his heart whenever he gets to hold her like this. While he hugs her the familiar scent of vanilla invades his nose and it feels like coming home. 

“I couldn’t let you travel alone with Aunt March being so sick. Even if you despise me.”

Amy and Laurie remain in a hug, holding onto each other.

“I don’t despise you, Laurie.”

At the sound of Amy’s voice breaking, Laurie hugs her tighter.

“Beth was the best of us.”

Amy says that as she sniffs while crying. She gets a grip of the situation and quickly pulls away from Laurie, opting to stare into the distance again.

Laurie allows her to move away from him but he instantly misses the feeling of Amy in his arms. He watches her as she tries to be strong and to compose herself. Then he looks into the distance as well while standing next to Amy. 

“I’m not marrying Fred.”

Laurie thinks about what Amy said. He’s known that for a while now. He came across Fred in London and over some tea, Fred told him that Amy had rejected his marriage proposal. 

“I heard about that.”

Amy turns to him before she spoke her next words and Laurie turns his head to look at her. 

“And you are under no obligation to say anything or do anything. I just didn’t love him as I should ....”

Amy takes a deep breath to stop herself from crying again while Laurie thoughtfully looks at her. She couldn’t help but feel like she had to explain herself to Laurie so she intends to ramble on about how he doesn’t need to say anything just in case his feelings for her have changed.

Laurie can’t help but look at the girl that was able to make his heart skip a beat, at the girl that made him want to be a better man, and he couldn’t help but feel that what he wanted to do was to take all of the pain she was feeling away. 

“So we don’t need to talk about it, we don’t need to say anything ....”

Laurie hears Amy ramble on about how he doesn’t need to care about what she’s said but he had to make it known that he did care. That he was happy that she chose not to marry Fred and that hopefully she still had space in her heart for him. So he decides to cut off her rambling by abruptly holding her face and kissing her. 

Amy was surprised because Laurie was kissing her and this was the furthest thing in her head that she thought would happen today. After the initial shock, Amy kisses back and thinks that Laurie tastes like cinnamon. She got into the kiss and pulls away when she needed to come up for some air. 

Laurie lays his forehead on hers and stares into Amy’s eyes with a dazed expression. He thought she tasted like vanilla and it was funny to him because she also smelled like vanilla to him. Now that he’s kissed her, he doesn’t think he could stop himself from doing it again. She was unlike any of the other girls that he’s kissed before and he felt incredibly happy to know what it felt like. 

Amy breaks their momentary trance and immediately backs up and moves away from him. Laurie feeling startled, he just stares at Amy. 

“I.. I.. I can’t do this right now, Laurie.” 

Amy walks out on Laurie and heads to the garden in an attempt to clear her head. She thinks that it is simply horrid of her to feel immense grief and happiness at the same time. This isn’t right, he still loves Jo right? 

Laurie follows Amy to the garden and before she even gets to move further away in a few quick strides towards her, he grabs onto her wrist spinning her around to face him. He just can’t let Amy go, not now, not ever. 

“Amy, please stop running away from me.”

Amy looks panicked and she tries to free her wrist off Laurie’s grip but the more she struggled the more he held onto her firmly. 

“Laurie, I.. this isn’t the right time. I.. I can’t do this with you right now. Beth.. Beth is gone.”

Laurie stares at her tear strained face and he thinks he’s missed her face. He has longed to see her face for quite some time and now that she was finally in front of him, he wanted to make sure that she was going to be his. 

“I know, Amy. I have been mourning as well for our dear Beth but I can’t ignore this anymore ...”

While one of his hands hold onto hers to keep her from running away from him, his other hand gestures to the two of them. Amy notices his gesture and gives him a questioning gaze. 

“What about this concerns me?”

“Well, while I was in London I was able to finally realize the depth of my feelings for you.”

Amy swallows a lump in her throat. She thinks that “If this is gonna be more bad news, I don’t think I can bear it. My heart would only break more if I hear him realize that it has still been Jo all along. I have to get out of here.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Laurie.”

Amy with all the strength that she could muster, attempts to break free from Laurie’s hold but her efforts prove to be futile. Laurie was stronger than her and it seemed like he really wanted her to hear whatever it was he was trying to tell her. 

“Stop struggling, Amy. I am not letting you go, I did before when I went off to London but I don’t think I can let that happen again now.” 

Amy stops her efforts of escaping and decides to look away from Laurie. She sniffles and cries before speaking. 

“Laurie, my heart can only take so much grief. Please, if you’re going to tell me that you realized you made a mistake with me and that it has been Jo all along, I hope you save your breathe. I don’t want to hear it. You don’t have to tell me as well because I’ve always known that you‘ve been hopelessly in love with her. Nothing’s changed since then.”

Laurie sees the bottom of Amy’s lip quiver as she says this and he gets an urge to kiss it better but he refrains from it. He sighs exasperatedly at her. “This isn’t how it was supposed to go but I really want to be with her for the rest of my life. I can’t believe I’m thinking of doing this now” he thought. Laurie turns Amy’s face to him so that she would be able to look him in the eye for the next things he was about to say. 

“A lot has changed since then, Amy. And no, I wasn’t gonna tell you that I made a mistake with you. I wish you would just let me finish before you jumped to conclusions.”

Amy looks into his eyes and nods before saying.

“You can’t blame me for jumping to those conclusions.”

Laurie sighs again and looks intensely into her eyes. 

“I know but I came here because I wanted to be with you. I didn’t want you to travel alone with a sick Aunt March, I wanted to be able to help you through this tough time for the both of us. I am also not in love with Jo, I love her but .....”

Laurie sees the pained look in Amy’s eyes and he flicks her in the forehead for that.

“Let me finish first.”

Amy rolls her eyes and she decides to listen to him.

“Fine.”

“As I was saying, I love Jo but I realize that I only do as a brother loves a sister.”

Laurie looks at Amy’s shocked face and he smirks at her before kneeling down on one knee continuing on with his speech. 

“What I felt for her was that of childish infatuation and I mistaken it for love. Jo and I argue a lot over trivial matters and we would have never been a good match. But you and I, Amy, we are a completely different story. You compliment my personality in so many ways, where I am impulsive, you are cautious and level headed. You have made me see the joy in both the simplest and the most extravagant things. You possess the biggest heart I know and I admire how you unconciously want to take care of the people around you. And, because of this you make me want to be a better man that is deserving of you. I just want you to let me be the one to take care of you, Amy. Let me be the one who provides for you. I have been working hard in London, not just for me but also for you so that you may see that there is a future for us where we will manage to get by together. We’ll be able to live the life you’ve known since Aunt March took you into her home and I am more than willing to help your family with any financial situations they may need. They already feel like my family and I won’t mind taking care of them too. I know Aunt March would probably disagree with this proposition of mine but what I’m trying to say is that I am hopelessly in love with you Amy March and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

Amy was dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe this was happening. This is the what time someone has offered her marriage and she still has a hard time comprehending things whenever it happens. Laurie clears his throat and looks at Amy with hope in his eyes.

“I... I...”

“Oh, Amy, just lay it on me. I can take it.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“This honestly is the surest I have been in my entire life.”

A smile grows on Amy’s face and she tenderly looks at Laurie.

“Yes.”

“Did I hear you right? Did you just say yes?”

Amy nods at Laurie with a smile while he slips the diamond ring that his grandfather had tossed at him before he left London. The small velvet box contained a family heirloom, it was the same ring his grandfather proposed with to his grandmother. Laurie feels a burst of joy inside him, he stands up and lifts Amy off the ground spinning her before he sets her down on the ground. Then he firmly plants his lips onto hers with a smile. 

“Amy! Amy! Amy! This isn’t a dream right?”

Amy looks at Laurie and her heart softens at his incredibly happy face. Amy pinches Laurie on the cheek.

“Trust me, you’re awake, Laurie.”

Laurie holds her by the waist and stares into her eyes with a bright smile.

“I love you, Amy.”

Amy blushes under Laurie’s intense gaze and it makes him even giddier. 

“I love you too, Laurie.”

Amy sees Aunt March from a distance and she elbows Laurie by the rib to get his attention. Amy points at Aunt March so that Laurie will be able to spot her and he realizes that they must move to leave if they wanted to catch their ship. Thank god for his grandfather managing to arrange all the tickets he needed. Laurie flashes Amy a bright smile before holding his hand out to her.

“Shall we, my lady?”

Amy laughs at him remembering every instance they had in France where in he called her that. She decides to tease him as well with the nickname she had for him then. 

“We shall, my lord.”

Laurie laughs at her attempt to tease him before tugging on her hand and moving towards the carriages. While walking Laurie whispers in Amy’s ear making her skin there tingle. 

“How do we break this to Aunt March?”

Amy taps one of her fingers on her chin thinking.

“Mhmm, let’s just break it to her on the ship.”

“Sounds good to me, my lady.” 

Laurie steals one last kiss on her cheek before running off towards Aunt March to greet her with a few pleasantries. Amy shakes her head at his antics and follows him from behind.


	7. Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that none of this happened in the book or the movie but this is how I imagined how their trip went. I have heard that Amy and Laurie were wed due to traveling issues but I didn’t want to write it like that. So here it is.

Aunt March has been feeling sick for over a month now. She never thought that her years would soon catch up to her but it did. Thankfully over the course of the past month, Amy March had been there to take care of her. Although she admits that she has been tough on the young girl, Aunt March had always known that young Amy March had a compassionate heart. She also knew that out of all the March girls, she would be the one willing to make a sacrifice for the sake of their family which is why she chose to take her to Europe with her. Amy March has been the epitome of a proper young lady and she couldn’t help but feel proud of her. Although now that she was sick, Aunt March couldn’t help but worry over Amy March. Before I pass on, would she have a husband fit enough to support her family by then or would she remain unmarried? These thoughts worried Aunt March to no end and sometimes it kept her awake. 

Her thoughts then drift to that of Theodore Laurence. Aunt March knew full well that there was something between Amy and Laurie, given the amount of time they spent before gallivanting around France together and then there were the letters that they exchanged on a regular basis. She thought he was brash and impulsive but given Mr. Laurence’s recent correspondence to her letters, it had made her see him in a new light, and maybe just maybe somewhere down the road there was hope for Amy and Laurie. Although she initially despised the idea, Aunt March succumbs to the fact that maybe Amy and Laurie were the ones who would get married in the future. Amy had shown no interest in other suitors she presented to her. She knew full well that a Laurence would be able to provide for her niece and she also knew that Amy has been in love with the boy since she can remember. So maybe just maybe it happens in the future she might just allow it. Then her thoughts drift off to poor sickly Beth who passed on a week ago, may God bless her soul. That girl she thought had suffered enough while she was in the world of the living, I only hope she sings up in the clouds with the angels now. 

Aunt March walks off to the carriage that they were preparing to leave with because with news of Beth’s death, Amy had wanted to come home. She is not the least bit surprised to find a Theodore Laurence greeting her by the carriage followed closely by an Amy March. She knew this Laurence boy was bound to follow her niece anywhere she went. 

Laurie bows before her playfully as he tries to escort her into the carriage. 

“A good day to you, Aunt March. May I assist you into the carriage?”

Aunt March scoffs at Laurie while Amy gives her an apologetic gaze. 

“Fine. I guess you’ll be riding with us then since the other carriage is filled with our things.”

“Yes, he will be Aunt March and I hope you forgive his playfulness. I think he might have had too much sugar on the way here.”

Laurie pinches Amy on her waist and she yelps, this interaction doesn’t go unnoticed by Aunt March. She thinks that something seems peculiar between the two but she can’t quite place it yet. With a fit of coughs, Aunt March dismisses it as she gets inside the carriage followed in by Amy and Laurie. She sits on one side while both young adults sit on the side across her. She finds Laurie assisting Amy to her seat and thinks that London has taught him well about being a gentleman. They make small talk and Aunt March eventually dozes off but before she does, she doesn’t miss the way Laurie gently rests Amy’s sleeping head on his shoulder or the diamond ring she saw on Amy’s ring finger. She thinks that she’ll just ask the two about it on the ship. 

———————————————————-

When they reached the ship, they decided to get settled in. They were of course going to be here for a week because that was how long it took to get to Concord. Amy and Laurie escort Aunt March to her room so that she may get her rest. Before they fully left Aunt March’s room, Aunt March asks them if she could talk to the both of them. Although both of them were a bit confused, Amy and Laurie decided to just go with it. 

“I have been meaning to ask, What is it about that diamond on your ring finger?”

Amy looks nervous while Laurie grins at Aunt March and makes a happy declaration. 

“Well, I asked for Ms. Amy March’s hand in marriage and she made my dreams come true by saying yes.” 

Aunt March is amused by Laurie’s declaration. “This boy might just be in deeper love with my niece than she is with him or maybe just as equally in love” she thought. She then looks to Amy, wanting to confirm everything that Laurie just said through her own words. Amy gulps at her before speaking, she fears that Aunt March might give her a disappointed look. 

“What he said was true, Aunt March. He got down on knee and professed his love for me and this is how we are now.”

Amy braced herself for Aunt March’s words of disagreement regarding the proposal but it never came. Instead, it surprised her to see Aunt March looking quite content with the whole ordeal. 

“Then I believe my congratulations are in order. I am quite satisfied that you have managed to find someone to marry before I follow dear Beth.”

“Oh Aunt March, you must not speak like that. I believe I will be able to nurse you back to health, this is just a temporary illness I assume.”

Laurie silently watches Amy and Aunt March have this conversation from the sidelines. 

“Hush, child. Old age has been becoming of me. At least now, I am comforted by the fact that you are going to marry a Laurence. He might not be as wealthy as Fred Vaughn but he is a man with wealth indeed and that my dear is still highly acceptable to me.”

Amy and Laurie roll their eyes at Aunt March. “Here she goes again, bluntly thinking of marrying Amy off into wealth” they thought. Laurie clears his throat finally speaking. 

“Well, I am glad my wealth agrees with you, Aunt March.”

Amy scoffs at what Laurie says while he raises his eyes at her as if to say “What?”. Aunt March watches the two of them and thinks that at least now she knows that Amy would have the life that she’s been accustomed to in high society with Theodore Laurence by her side. Her thoughts drift off to one last March niece that she worries about for the future, Jo. “Mhmm, I don’t think that child would ever marry and given her line of work, I worry she may live off the streets. Maybe she could be the one I give Plumfield to, at least she would have a home to call her own” she thought. She then stares at Amy and Laurie playfully bickering in front of her and she thinks “Yeah, Jo would need it more. Amy won’t have any trouble finding a home given that she would be a Laurence.” With that being the last of her thoughts, she dismisses the two of them because she wanted to rest. 

“I hope the two of you be in your best behavior. You aren’t formally wed yet so no funny business, not until you are husband and wife. Now off you go.”

Amy blushes beet red while Laurie just grins at Aunt March with mischief. 

“Yee.. Yes, Aunt March. Of course. I will be a proper lady like always.”

Laurie snorts at that, earning him a jab in the elbow from Amy. 

“And I will be a fine gentleman, Aunt March.”

Aunt March scoffs at Laurie’s answer knowing how mischievous this Laurence boy was but she relents and lets them be. 

“Now off you two go, I am quite tired from this trip and I am still feeling quite ill.”

“Do call onto me Aunt March if you need anything?”

“Don’t worry too much, Amy March. I’d be able to rest better if I was left alone.” 

“Alright then, rest well Aunt March.”

“Yes rest well, Aunt March. I’ll look after Amy.”

Amy and Laurie leave Aunt March’s room and head into the deck where a lot of people were partaking in different activities. They look around the area and Amy finds herself drawn to a group of old people painting the sea. She heads on over and marvels at their work, she knew that she vowed to let go of her artistic hopes but her hand itches to paint along with them. Amy bumps into someone mixing some paints and she instantly recognizes him. It’s Henry, Madame Bovary’s grandson. Upon seeing her face he smiles at her brightly. He immediately reaches for her and places a swift kiss on the top of her hand. 

“Amy! What a pleasant surprise indeed, it must be fate that led us to one another.”

Amy politely smiles at him and she spots Laurie in the distance giving her a dissaproving look from where he was talking to some old men playing their instruments. 

“Oh, a pleasant suprise indeed, Henry. What on earth are you doing on this ship?”

“Oh I have business to take care of in Massachusetts.”

Henry notices her wearing a black ensemble and puts two in two together. He gives her a sympathetic look. 

“My condolences to whoever it is that passed on.”

Amy is taken aback reminded of her grief and she gives Henry a sullen look. 

“Thank you for your sentiments, Henry.”

“May I ask who it is that passed on?”

“Oh, it’s alright. My dear sister Be.. Beth is the one that passed on.” 

Amy chokes this out and a few tears come again, Henry looks panicked and he comforts her by hugging her. 

From across the deck Laurie thinks that he’s had enough. If it were the old him, he would have stepped in the moment that Henry came into the picture but he likes to think that he’s matured and now he leads with his head instead of his heart. Okay, maybe he still leads with his heart most of the time but he likes to think that he’s much more sensible now. He knew Henry from his time with Amy in France, he was definitely one of her suitors and this boy seemed quite taken with his Amy March. When he saw Henry wrap his arms around Amy in a hug while she was tearing up, he’s had enough and he excuses himself from the musicians he was talking to then heads on over to where Amy and Henry were. He thought it was reasonable to be protective of her, she’s my fiance and we are engaged. I bet this boy hasn’t even seen the ring on her finger just yet. He clears his throat at them. 

“My lady, are you feeling unwell?”

When Amy hears Laurie’s voice she jumps away from Henry’s arms and gives Henry a thankful look for the hug while she gives Laurie a look informing him that she was fine. Laurie looked unconvinced and a bit jealous if she may add. 

“I’m fine, Laurie. I ran into Henry here and I was just reminded of my loss of dear Beth.”

Laurie gives Henry a pointed look but Henry stands his ground. 

“Yes, Mr. Laurence. I happened to bump into Amy earlier while I was mixing my paints. It was quite a pleasant surprise and may I ask what are you doing here as well?”

Laurie looks smugly at Henry before speaking. 

“Well, I am here accompanying my fiance and Aunt March to Massachusetts.”

Henry still doesn’t quite get it yet that the fiance that Laurie was referring to was Amy so he asks some more.

“Oh, congratulations on a fiance Mr. Laurence! May I meet the lady in question?”

Laurie grins in reply. He thought “This was just golden because this guy was slow. He’d be surprised.” Amy gives him a wary look. 

“She’s right in front of you, my fiance is Amy March.”

Laurie’s grin gets wider as a forlorn look crosses Henry’s face. Amy smiles a little at Laurie’s obvious smug behavior but she can’t help but think “ugh, men and their pride.”

“Oh, Amy. I didn’t know you were engaged.”

Amy lifts her left hand and shows off the diamond on her ring finger while Henry stares at it as if it were an exotic animal. Laurie snorts at this. 

“Yes, Laurie proposed just recently.”

A glint of hope appears in Henry’s eyes and Laurie already knows he’s not gonna like Henry’s presence or company. They were gonna be on this ship for a week. 

“Engaged but not yet married, I hope?”

Amy raises an eyebrow at this but lets the peculiar question pass.

“Not quite yet.”

Laurie butts in though.

“Actually, soon. We are to be married soon.”

“Mhmm.”

Henry looks at Amy and Laurie thoughtfully before a smile appears on his face again. “I still have time then maybe I can woo her with our mutual love for art” Henry thinks. 

Laurie doesn’t like the smile on Henry’s face because he has a bad feeling about it but he reprimands himself and the words “I am mature and sensible now” echoes in his head. 

Amy notices the tension between them and attemps to cut through it. 

“Well, I feel quite tired. I think I’ll retire to my room.”

“I’ll assist you to your room, my lady.”

Amy nods at him and Laurie places a gentle hand on the small of her back, leading her away. But before they got too far away, Henry grabs one of Amy’s wrist and calls out to her. 

“Wait, Amy.”

Amy curiously looks at Henry while Laurie starts looking annoyed. 

“Yes, Henry?”

“We would be on the same ship for a whole week before we get to Massachusetts. I was wondering if you’d like to paint with me every day. You have a talent for art and I’ve known that since you took art classes with my grandma, Madame Bovary, in France.”

Laurie scoffs at the idea, he knows full well that this was Henry’s last attempt at wooing Amy. He wanted to put an end to it but Amy has always reprimanded him for not being polite so he holds his tongue. 

Amy on the other hand thinks that it would be a great idea. It would surely distract myself from thinking about my grief. Painting would feel therapeutic. 

“Alright.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Laurie holds on a little tighter on the small of her back feeling a bit tense and then he leads her away heading to her room. They reach her room and Amy invites Laurie inside. Amy knows that Laurie had something to say which is why he had been quiet on the way back, so she sits next to him in the bed and breaks the silence. 

“You know people are going to think this is improper, we aren’t married yet and here we are alone in the same room.”

“I could care less about what other people think, Amy.”

Amy sighs at Laurie.

“Come on, tell me what’s wrong? You sound irritated.”

“Well, I think I can be. My fiance was just invited to an every day get together by a man that is in love with her and she agreed.”

“Laurie, he isn’t in love with me. I bet he was just infatuated and he courted me but now it’s done. He can’t do anything anymore, I’m an engaged woman.”

Laurie stares deeply into her eyes.

“You don’t see the way he looks at you, it’s almost the same way I look at you.”

Amy laughs at this thinking it was preposterous. 

“And, do tell me how does he look at me?”

Laurie frowns at Amy’s amusement clearly not liking it that she isn’t taking things seriously.

“Like a man in love and frankly I don’t like it. I abhor the thought of another man in love with my fiance. You’re mine, Amy.”

Amy feels the butterflies in her stomach because here was Laurie, getting all jealous because of Henry. She finds this funny because she has always been in love with him and she can’t fathom to think of another man with him here. So she decides to hold onto his cheek and reassure him. 

“Laurie, you have been the only man I’ve ever loved in this way. I hope you know that you can trust me and that my feelings would never waver. Things have just been hard with Beth’s death, trust me that I appreciate you being here. You have made things feel so much lighter but there are times when I just can’t bear the feeling of grief and loss. I agreed to Henry’s arrangement because I quite like painting and I think it could help me take my mind of the loss, you know. Please understand that I did not agree to it just to spite you.”

Laurie understands why Amy chose to agree to the painting arrangement and he feels bad that in a fit of his jealousy, he forgot all about them still grieving. He gives her an apologetic look and holds onto both of her hands attempting to say sorry for making her think that he was doubting her love for him. 

“I’m sorry, my lady. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t doubt your intentions. Forgive me, I was just feeling jealous and I let the green eyed monster lead me. I understand how you feel, I haven’t myself been able to come to terms with Beth being in heaven yet but I just wanted you to know that I am here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. I’m alright with you painting with him as long as you still make time for me.”

“Of course, Laurie. Always.”

“Always.”

Laurie kisses Amy on the lips and she responds to him eagerly. They end up laying on the bed with swollen lips and disheveled appearances. Amy giggles at Laurie’s mused hair while Laurie pokes her in the cheek for giggling at him. 

“You could fix it for me you know, instead of just giggling.”

“What if I liked this look on you better?”

Laurie grins at her before replying. 

“Well I like any look on you, my lady.”

“I think you should go back to your room for the night, we don’t want to be tomorrow’s gossip on the ship.”

Laurie pouts at Amy.

“Do I really have to?”

“Yes, we aren’t married yet people are going to think we are doing improper things.”

“Well with the way you were kissing me earlier, I don’t blame them for thinking that.”

Amy swats Laurie on the chest before he grabs onto her giving her one more chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Goodnight, my lord.”

Laurie heads out of her room and before leaving says.

“Goodnight, my lady. See you in the morning.”

———————————————————-

Laurie is pissed. It has been exactly 5 days on this ship and he feels like he’s going to lose his head. “Curse Henry” he thought. Ever since the first day that they ran into him on the ship’s deck his presence has been that of a pest for Laurie. Henry has been stealing his precious time with Amy away. He often popped out of nowhere and insists that they eat with him. With Amy being the proper young lady she was raised to be she was unable to resist. He rarely had alone time with Amy and it was driving him crazy. 

He takes the strawberry cake in front of him angrily, feeling like a volcano that was about to explode. His thoughts are interrupted by a melodious laugh coming from one of the tables, his eyes soften at Amy but they steel when he sees Henry with her. They were having supper in the dining area and as they were enjoying one another’s company, dear old Henry just had to waltz in and interrupt them. He declared that he would love to have supper with them, sitting in one of the chairs next to Amy completely disregarding his glare. 

Laurie walks over to them with his and Amy’s dessert on hand. He carefully sits into the chair next to Amy and hands over her strawberry cake. Amy’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree and he can’t help but think that she was beautiful. She takes a piece of the cake and smiles in delight. 

“Mhmmm. Delicious. Thank you, Laurie.”

“No problem, my lady.”

Henry intending to feel included, attempts to feed Amy some of his chocolate cake. 

“Here, Amy say ah. Have some of this chocolate cake. It’s delicious.”

Laurie has had enough so he abruptly stands up and pulls Amy along with him. 

“Goodnight, Henry. My fiance and I must take our leave.”

Amy although surprised and a bit annoyed doesn’t fight Laurie on it. She can practically see the smoke coming out of his head so she lets him drag her way to her room. When they get inside Amy stomps her foot and glares at Laurie. 

“What was that?”

Laurie looks unbothered with a hard expression plastered on his face. 

“I’ve had enough of it.”

“Enough of what?”

“Of Henry. Stealing you away from me.”

“Oh Laurie, not this again.”

“It is this again. He can’t seem to get it into his thick skull that you are off limits.”

“Don’t be absurd, Laurie. He knows we are engaged, he wouldn’t even try.”

“That’s what you think, Amy but he has been trying.”

Amy just looks tired and she just doesn’t want to fight with Laurie anymore. 

“What do you suppose we do then?”

Laurie has actually been planning this in the past 5 days already and he thinks he’s ready to spill the beans. 

“Let’s get married.”

Amy snaps her head to look into Laurie’s eyes.

“What?”

Laurie stares intensely at Amy she’s frowning. He has been planning it for a while, he talked to the boat staff about decorations, he talked to a chef about food, he talked to Aunt March about it and he also found a chaplain to preside the ceremony.

“Let’s get married tomorrow.”

“How? That is impossible. How do we even plan it?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve been planning this for the past few days. Everything’s been settled even Aunt March, now all I’ll need for tomorrow is my bride.”

Laurie holds his breath and looks at Amy with hopeful eyes. Amy just can’t resist him when he’s looking at her like that. Her frown is replaced by a smile and Laurie feels like he can breathe again. 

“Okay then.”

Laurie kisses her briefly and lays his forehead onto hers. 

“Really?”

Amy nods at Laurie.

“Really. Now you have to go, I’m gonna need my beauty sleep. And people say that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

Laurie scoffs at the idea.

“I don’t believe in such superstitions.”

Laurie kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room.

“Sleep tight, sleeping beauty.”

Amy laughs at him and calls out to him before he’s out door. 

“You too, prince charming.”

Once she’s left alone to her thoughts in the room. Amy thinks this is it. Not in a million years did she imagine her wedding to be this way but she loved Laurie and if this was going to put him at ease then so be it. There is nobody else she rather do this with. Amy falls asleep with a smile on her face that night. 

———————————————————-

Amy stares at herself in the vanity mirror of her room. Her face had light makeup on as she usually did and her hair was in an intricate braid that she did on her own. She stares at herself again and thinks that this is the first time in a while since she’s seen herself wear anything that wasn’t black. Her thoughts drift off to Beth and she reminds herself that they only have to go through one more day before they arrive home. She missed home and her heart breaks at the thought of a part of home not being there anymore when she gets back. Amy is jolted out of her thoughts by a knock and a throaty cough from Aunt March. 

“Amy, you look beautiful as always.”

Amy smiles at Aunt March and frowns at her coughing fit.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit this one out, Aunt March? You can rest in your room if you want?”

“Dear Amy, I am no porcelain doll. I believe I can manage attending my own niece’s wedding. I am to bear witness for Mr. Laurence as well, he will be meeting us in the dock when we arrive in a few days and I am sure that he would want to have another wedding in Concord.”

“Alright, Aunt March but if you aren’t feeling well please do tell me.”

“Of course, my child. Now let’s go, we don’t want to keep Theodore waiting. He’s been a nervous wreck thinking that you would run off with Henry.”

Amy laughs at that thinking it was outrageous. 

“That’s outrageous. I would never.”

“Well he doesn’t seem to think so.”

They reach a part of the deck decorated in white with beautiful flowers everywhere. A small group of people that they got to know in the ship were the attendees of their wedding. Amy admires everything and at the end of the aisle was a restless looking Laurie. Even with all of his pacing, Amy can’t help but think that he looked as handsome as he did the first time she saw him. When his eyes zero in on her, he stops moving and stares at her. 

Laurie feels like his heart would beat out of his chest, his nerves were getting the best of him. He paces around the aisle and the chaplain refrains from reprimanding him like he did a few moments earlier. He sees a blur of golden hair and white enter the area and he immediately stops his pacing. Amy took his breath away, if he ever ended up in heaven, he thinks that the angels would look exactly like his bride. Everything stops around him and he can’t help but focus on her. 

The wedding ceremony goes off without a hitch. The two of them basking in each other’s presence. Everyone in attendance can clearly see the love that the young couple had for one another. The ceremony ends with their I do’s and they seal it with a kiss. People in attendance congratulate the young couple. They even get separated to bid everyone in attendance some pleasantries and thanks. Amy finds herself grabbing one glass of champagne before standing alone looking out at the crashing of the waves. Warm arms wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss is pressed onto her head, she instantly knows who this is by his scent.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating, instead of looking lonely out here?”

Amy takes a sip of her champagne before talking.

“I just can’t help but think that I wish Beth was here to see this. I wish all of my family was here to bear witness as well.”

Laurie sighs and wraps his arms tighter around her waist. 

“We’ll get there. I’m sure Beth would have loved this.”

A tear slips out of Amy’s eye and Laurie moves to wipe it away. 

“She would have.”

Laurie holds onto both her hands and stares into her eyes.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head too much. If my grandfather would have anything to do with it, I’m almost a 100% sure that we’ll have to be wed again in Concord. He would want to bear witness as well.”

“Would that be alright with you?”

“Of course it would. I don’t mind getting wed a dozen of times, as long as you’d be my bride.”

Amy smiles at him and Laurie mirrors it right back. 

“What do you say, we retire to our room for the rest of the night, my wife?”

Amy gulps at this but nods anyways. 

“Alright, my husband.”

Laurie and Amy bid everyone goodnight and they hold hands while walking off to their room. Laurie got a hold of a new room for their wedding night. They enter the room and they find their things moved inside. The bed had a heart that was shaped out of the petals of red roses then there was champagne and chocolates in the middle. The both of them laugh and giggle at the design. Laurie moves towards Amy and hugs her. 

“I’m so glad that we are now man and wife.”

“I am too.”

Amy then starts looking nervous. She knew exactly what happens on wedding nights but she was scared because she knew nothing of these sorts of things. Sure, she’s heard of some of the scandalous things that Gen and Nette have done in France but on her own she had no experience. She was sure that Laurie was experienced because they came across that topic a few times when they were exchanging stories about Europe. Amy was feeling concerned, a hundred of insecurities were circulating around her head. What if she disappoints him? What if he realizes she’s no good? What if she couldn’t compare to any of the girls he’s been with? What if he thinks her body is ugly? Oh god, she knew she shouldn’t have eaten that much cake in the past few days. Her thoughts were interrupted by Laurie poking her cheek.

“Amy, I can practically hear the gears on your head turning. What are you thinking about?”

“I..I.. I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what? Ooh..Oooh..”

A look of realization crosses Laurie’s face and he thinks its cute that Amy was so worried about that. He’s never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Amy and he’ll gladly guide her through everything. 

“Amy, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But I do want to.”

Amy and Laurie blush at this. Amy continues on.

“I just don’t know how.”

Laurie’s face grins incredibly wide and Amy knows that he’s about to tease her so she pushes at his chest. 

“Let me guide you, then. I don’t bite.”

Amy puffs her cheeks out and nods at him. Laurie takes the lead by kissing her. Amy responds eagerly and she wraps her arms around his neck. Laurie moves his hand from her waist to her hair, he takes out the pins of her hair and he lets her golden curls tumble down naturally. Amy starts fiddling with his hair and that earns her a moan from Laurie. He starts kissing and sucking at her neck, Amy unconcsiously releases a moan of her own. When she hears herself she tries to cover her mouth but Laurie shakes his head at her and says. 

“It’s perfectly normal, you don’t have to hide it.”

Amy’s face is beet red and then she nods at him.

“Okay.”

Laurie continues with his ministrations on her neck while Amy fists at his hair. Eventually Amy surprises Laurie by feeling his chest and abs up. She tugs at Laurie’s shirt and asks for it to come off. When his shirt comes off, Amy decides that she’s ready. 

“Help me take my dress off.”

Laurie gulps and nods at her. He takes his time taking off every single button on her dress and then he moves to the buttons on her corset. Laurie stops when the last bits of clothing on her are her underwear. 

Amy feels self conscious but she decides to brave it and with all of her remaining confidence, she strips off her underwear. 

Laurie’s mouth hangs open, she truly looked like venus incarnate. With her golden hair down against her pale skin, he decides he’s never seen anyone that was as beautiful as her. “I feel like the luckiest man on earth” he thought. 

A string of silence occupies the room and Amy decides to break Laurie’s trance.

“Hey, it isn’t fair that I’m the only one naked here.”

That breaks the tension in the room and they both let out a hearty laugh. 

“Geez, I’m on it, my lady.”

Amy rolls her eyes at him while Laurie takes of all his clothes. When she looks at him all of her nerves come back. 

Laurie sees her shoulders tense and he decides to soothe her first before going into uncharted territory. He kisses her forehead before saying.

“I got you, don’t worry.”

Amy gives him a reassuring smile and she’s back to kissing him. She completely trusted Laurie.

The rest was history and it’s safe to say that the night was filled with passion and love.

———————————————————-

Amy wakes up to the sound of the crashing waves. She looks to her left and finds a sleeping Laurie protectively cradling her while they’re both butt naked. Amy moves to sit up, wincing at the pain between her legs. They weren’t able to leave their room after the night of their wedding because Laurie insisted that they spend the day in bed and that they did. Although now she isn’t sure if she still stood by her decision or if she regretted it, Laurie was insatiable and she didn’t know if she should be happy or annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Laurie groans sleepily at her movement clutching onto her stomach as she sat up. She nudges Laurie slowly and tries to wake him up. 

“My lord, wake up. We have to move if we want to have breakfast before the ship arrives at the port.” 

“Mhmm...I want to sleep some more.”

Amy rolls her eyes at him and gets off the bed, she winces again feeling the pain and she reminds herself to take it easy. Laurie groans at the loss of their contact. 

“Fine, I’ll have breakfast on my own then but I don’t think it’s gonna be a good look for us.”

Laurie groans at her. A playful glint crosses Amy’s eye because she knew exactly what to say next to get him up. 

“Oh don’t mind me. I’m sure Henry wouldn’t have any problem keeping me company for breakfast.”

Laurie instantly shoots up from the bed and looks at her dead in the eyes. Amy stiffles a giggle at this.

“You wouldn’t dare. You know I don’t like that guy, Amy.”

Amy laughs at him and then kisses the tip of his nose.

“I wouldn’t but look, you got up because of it so now you have to move your butt and get dressed.”

A grin appears on Laurie’s face as he wraps his arms around Amy’s waist.

“You like this naked butt, why should I get dressed.”

“That I do but I’d like that butt more if it were dressed and getting me some buttered toast.”

Laurie kisses his wife and nods at her.

“Fine, fine.”

Amy smiles in triump. They both get dressed and fix themselves. Laurie looks at Amy dressed in black again, he sees Amy lost in thought sitting on their bed. 

“What are you thinking of?”

A crease forms on Amy’s forehead and Laurie wants nothing more than to wipe that off her face. 

“Concord. Beth. My family.”

“Hey, I’ll be with you every step of the way. Chin up Mrs. Laurence.”

Amy turns to him and flashes a smile. Laurie kisses her head and offers his hand. 

“Off to breakfast we go, my lady?”

Amy clasps her hand onto his and nods.

“Off we go, my lord.”

Amy and Laurie walk hand in hand entering the dining area. Laurie asks her to find a table and he tells her that he’ll be the one to order their food. Amy picks out a table by the window and looks at the sky outside. She feels a tap on her shoulder and finds an old woman in her 60s, it was Mrs. Twain. One of the attendees of their wedding and a woman she got close to because of their mutual interest in painting. 

“Amy or should I say Mrs. Laurence now! I hope you don’t mind but may I keep you company while you wait for Theodore.” 

Amy gives her a pleasant smile and gestures for her to sit.

“Of course, Mrs. Twain.”

“I was starting to think you left the ship or something else might have happened. I hadn’t seen you the whole day yesterday.”

Amy blushes because she remembers what made her stay in the room for a whole day yesterday. 

“Uh.. I was busy.”

Mrs. Twain has a mischievous glint in her eye before saying.

“Oh honey, I bet you were.”

Laurie appears beside Amy and gives her a brief kiss on her head. He looks at Mrs. Twain.

“Mrs. Twain, how pleasant it is to see you today.”

“A pleasure indeed, Theodore.”

They exchange small talk and eat their breakfast. Once the ship nears the dock, Amy and Laurie run off to Aunt March’s room to assist her off the ship. As they get off the ship, they spot Mr. Laurence waiting for them standing next to 3 carriages intended for them. They reach Mr. Laurence and he gives them a bright smile.

“Aunt March, Amy and Laurie, how was the trip?”

Amy the charistmatic person that she was answers for them.

“It was a long but delightful trip, Mr. Laurence.”

Mr. Laurence then clasps his hands onto Amy’s and stares into her eyes.

“My condolences for dear Beth.”

Amy gets teary eyed and nods at him gratefully. Laurie steps in then wraps an arm around her shoulder while he uses his other hand to run comforting rubs on her back. 

“Thank you, Mr. Laurence. She was the best of us but I am comforted by the fact that she is now safely in heaven.”

Mr. Laurence notices the diamond ring on her finger and he gives her and Laurie a bright smile.

“You did it, son?”

Laurie laughs at his grandfather with a smile.

“Yes, I did. But we were also wed at sea.”

Mr. Laurence frowns for a brief moment but he smiles again after some thought.

“Then we would just have to have another wedding at Concord and hopefully this time, I bear witness to it?”

Amy steps in and dazzles Mr. Laurence with a smile.

“That you surely will, Mr. Laurence. I’ll make sure to keep Laurie in line.”

Mr. Laurence grins at the girl that changed his grandson for the better. 

“You always do, dear Amy or is it Mrs. Laurence now? It would be lovely if you moved into our house. The Laurence household hasn’t had a woman’s touch in years, I’ll be glad if you did.”

Laurie smiles at his grandfather and his wife getting along. His heart soars because two of the most important people in his life like each other. 

“Then I surely will, Mr. Laurence.”

“Oh please, Amy, you should start calling me grandfather now.”

“Alright, grandfather.”

Laurie clears his throat.

“I think it’s time we head home. We still have to drop Aunt March off at Plumfield.”

“Oh right, alright son. Let us head out. I’ll take the carriage with Aunt March because after dropping her off at Plumfield, I would like to head home first.”

“Alright, grandfather. I’ll take this carriage with Amy.”

“It was nice seeing you grandfather, may you travel safely.”

“Likewise, Amy. I guess I’ll see you at home later. Tell Marmee, I’ll drop by tomorrow.”


	8. Home

Laurie admire’s his wife’s sleeping face on his shoulder. This has proved to be one of his favorite things to do to pass time, he could stare at Amy all day if he could. He liked the idea of memorizing every inch of her from every mole to every freckle that she had. They had decided to drop by Meg’s first before they headed to Orchard house because Amy really wanted to meet her nieces. As they were nearing Meg’s home, he decides to gently wake Amy up. 

“My lady, we are almost at Meg’s. You have to wake up if you want to meet your nieces.”

Amy sleepily looks at him and he thinks that it is one of the cutest things he’s ever since in his life. He knew that Amy had him wrapped around her dainty little finger. 

“Okay, I’m up.”

Amy stretches her arms out and fixes herself while Laurie tucks some of the golden curls that strayed behind her ear. He holds onto the side of her face and couldn’t help but kiss her. Laurie had wanted to do that for a while even though they spent the entire first half of the carriage ride kissing and giggling, he found that he just couldn’t get enough of his wife. Amy deepens the kiss and grabs onto his neck while Laurie pulls her closer by the waist. The carriage halts its movement and Amy pulls away from a starry eyed Laurie. She giggles at his expression and upon hearing her giggles Laurie grins at her. 

“Come on, my lady. It’s time to see Meg and John, then meet Daisy and Demi.” 

He gets out of the carriage and offers one of his hands to her intending to assist her down the carriage. Amy reaches for his hand and smiles at him. Laurie places his hand onto the small of her back as they walk towards Meg’s door. Amy softly knocks at the door and is pleasantly surprised that Marmee was the one who answered the door. Amy has tears in her eyes and looks up at her mom. Laurie smiles at Marmee in turn while Marmee looks at Amy with a few tears of her own. Marmee hurriedly reaches out for Amy and she hugs her. 

“Amy, oh my god, my child. I haven’t seen you in a while, I’ve missed you my darling.”

Amy lets the tears flow from her eyes and Laurie is tempted to wipe the tears off her eye but he lets Marmee do the job. He wanted to let mother and daughter reunite in peace. 

“Marmee, I’ve missed you too. There wasn’t a day in Europe that I hadn’t thought of coming home. I wish I came home earlier though .... Be..Beth.”

Amy sobs into Marmee’s arms and Marmee does the same. With their mutual feeling of grief, they hold onto one another. Meg hears all the ruckus in her house and finds Amy and Marmee sobbing into one another’s arms. She approaches them and Amy looks up teary eyed.

“Meg, I missed you!”

Meg rushes into Amy’s arms and gives her a tight hug. 

“Amy, I missed you so much. I thought that the letters would do but nothing compares to seeing you here in the flesh.”

Amy looks up at Meg with tears in her eyes and Meg starts tearing up on her own. 

“Meg.....I miss Be..Beth.”

Amy chokes that out in between sobs while Marmee and Laurie give her comforting pats on the back on both her sides. Meg holds onto both of Amy’s hands with tears in her eyes, she couldn’t believe that her baby sister was back. The loss of another sister was awful but having another back made her feel so much better. 

“I know.. I miss her too. At least she’s in heaven now.”

“I only hope that she’s happily playing her music for the angels in heaven now.”

Marmee looks between her two daughters and smiles at them glad to see them together. 

“Now girls, I’m sure our dear Beth wouldn’t want us crying over her departure day and night, let us try to move forward from this grief.”

Meg looks at Marmee and agrees with her. Marmee breaks the silence taking in the sight of her youngest daughter. 

“Amy, darling. You are all grown up and how well have your years aged you.”

Meg drinks the sight of Amy in and notices her as well. 

“Oh, Amy look at you. You look so beautiful.”

Amy blushes at their admission.

“Thank you, Meg and Marmee but I believe that I still cannot compare to the two of you.” 

Laurie finally clears his throat and makes his forgotten presence known. He smiles down at Amy because he thinks his wife was incredibly unaware of her beauty when compared to the other March girls so he butts in and says. 

“Oh hush, Amy what they say is true. You are beautiful.”

Amy blushes at Laurie and punches him playfully on the arm. Her ring glints at Marmee and Meg when she made that move. The two women look curiously at her ring finger. Amy suddenly notices this and gives them a little smile while Laurie looks smugly at them because they finally noticed her ring. Meg clears her throat first. 

“Uhm..Amy. I believe you forgot to mention that in your letters.”

Meg points out Amy’s ring and Marmee breaks the silence. 

“Yes darling, I believe you didn’t write about that to me as well. Are you engaged?”

Amy feels shy but she pushes on.

“Actually, I’m married.”

Meg and Marmee snap their heads at her.

“What? How did that happen?”

Meg looks excitedly at her sister anticipating the answer to her next question.

“Oh Marmee, discuss that later. The bigger question is to who she is married?”

John comes into the room with the twins while Marmee and Meg look at her expectantly. 

“Oooh Meg.... Amy and Laurie how pleasant it is to see you both.”

John hugs them both and introduces them to the twins as he points them out.

“That is Aunty Amy and Uncle Laurie, go on girls say hi.”

Daisy and Demi immediately rush towards Amy, they looked amazed while looking at her. Amy crouches down and hugs them both while Laurie pats both of their heads. Daisy snaps her head at her dad.

“Daddy, Aunty Amy looks like a princess.”

John and Meg laugh at their daughter while Demi refuses to let go of her hold onto Amy’s skirt. Amy looks affectionately at the two children while Laurie gives her an adoring look. Laure thinks “Mhmm, she looks splendid with kids by her side. I can’t wait for us to have some of our own. We haven’t discussed this yet maybe I should soon.”

Marmee steers their conversation back to Meg’s question because she really wanted to know the answer. 

“Darling, I just wanted to ask as well, who are you married to?”

John curiously looks at her while Meg gives her an expectant glance remembering that Amy hadn’t answered her question yet.

“Amy’s married already?”

“Yes, John now hush we are yet to find out to whom.”

Laurie sees his wife tense up so he reaches for her hand and gives her an encouraging squeeze. Everyone in the room notices what Laurie did and their eyes grow wider. Amy finding the courage she needed, clears her throat and speaks.

“I’m married to Laurie.”

All of them gasp and soon their shocked faces morph into smiles. Laurie wanting to back up his wife answers as well.

“We had just made it official a few days ago while on the ship, Aunt March bore witness to it.”

Marmee looks at the two of them and finds Laurie wrapping one arm protectively around Amy’s waist. She used to think that it would always be Jo for him but seeing the way he held her youngest daughter, she knew that he was deeply in love with her.

“Well my congratulations are in order.”

Meg clasps onto Laurie and Amy’s hand.

“Congratulations indeed but I had hoped I got to attend the wedding.”

Laurie smiles at that and instantly answers.

“Oh don’t worry, Meg. I am sure that grandfather would want us to get wed again in Concord in a few weeks. He wanted to bear witness as well.”

Marmee, Meg and John smile at that. John and Meg engross Laurie in a conversation. Marmee takes the opportunity to speak to Amy who was talking lightly to Demi and Daisy. She asks the two children to acquire their drawing books because they would be leaving to go to Orchard house soon. The twins leave and Amy looks shyly at her mother.

“I hope you aren’t mad at me, Marmee. Everything just happened.”

Marmee smiles at her daughter.

“Oh darling, I can never be mad at you. Plus Laurie is a good guy. We’ve known him for quite some time already.”

Marmee then gives her a meaningful look before speaking again. 

“Are you sure about him? You can still back out if you want?”

Amy giggles at this and she smiles at her mother because she thinks that Laurie would feel offended if he ever heard her mother say that. 

“I am sure mother. He takes care of me and he makes me happy.”

Marmee has a few tears in her eyes and Amy wipes it away.

“I just didn’t expect for my youngest to be married when she came home. You’re still my baby.”

“I will always be your baby. We just had to make one more addition to the family now.”

Marmee laughs at that.

“Oh please, darling, Laurie has always been part of the family. This will be like nothing has changed. I can’t say the same for your father though.”

Amy gulps at this and Marmee gives her a comforting smile.

“Oh, what would father say?”

“Do not worry, Amy. I’m sure if anyone’s going to be nervous about this, it would have to be Laurie.”

Marmee and Amy laugh at this. John, Meg and Laurie seemed to have finished their conversation and they head on over to where Marmee and Amy were. Laurie wraps one arm around Amy’s waist and he kisses her cheek as if it were the most natural thing to do while Meg and Marmee melt at the sight of the two of them. Marmee decides to take charge. 

“Oh we have to go to Orchard house now. I still have to prepare supper for all of us.”

They all nod their heads and make their way towards Orchard house. Laurie and Amy trail from behind. He finds it weird that his wife was unusually quiet. So he wraps an arm around her shoulder and whispers into her ear. 

“A penny for your thoughts, my lady.”

Amy is startled but she relaxes when the familiar scent of Laurie hits her.

“Oh, sorry I zoned out, my lord.”

“What are you thinking of? What could it possibly be?”

Amy isn’t sure if she should tell him that she’s worried about seeing Jo but she decides that he wouldn’t let this go, not until she told him what has her bothered. 

“Uhm...I...We’re finally gonna see Jo after all this time.” 

“I am aware, it would be nice to see her again after so long.”

Laurie gives her a smile and Amy feels the insecurities rise. She was worried about Laurie seeing Jo. What if he realized that he still loved Jo? What if he feels like marrying her was a mistake? What if he decides to get a divorce from her to be with his one true love? Does he still love me? Would he still kiss me? Would he still hold me the way that he does? Would he be ashamed about us being husband and wife? A thousand thoughts were running wild in Amy’s head and her face started looking like she had seen a ghost. 

Laurie was well aware of Amy’s insecurities when it came to Jo so when he chanced a look at Amy and saw that her face had gone pale. He sighed and he wanted to reassure her. Laurie was sure she was worried about him seeing Jo but he had no second thoughts. He loved Jo like a sister and Amy, she was his everything. He can’t think of any day without her presence anymore. So he interrupts her thoughts before its plagues her mind. 

“My lady, whatever it is that you are worried about. You know that you can tell me right? I am your husband and you are my wife, we are supposed to trust each other. Maybe I can help with whatever it is that worries that pretty little head of yours.”

Amy looks into Laurie’s eyes and sees how genuinely worried he is so she relents and tells him what was plaguing her mind. 

“I am scared, my lord. I know you told me you loved me and that we are husband and wife already, but I was wondering if you’ve really gotten over Jo?”

Laurie frowns at her words and seeing this Amy blabs on about her worries.

“You know you don’t have to pretend with me. I know you’ve loved Jo for years and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were having second thoughts and .....”

Amy wipes a few tears away from her eye and this makes Laurie frown deeper. His silence wasn’t helping so she still talks about it. 

“We got married too abrupty. I’m not even sure anymore if it was the right choice to get married this early and I am sorry for imposing my feelings on you. We should have given each other more time. I’m sorry about all of this. Actually it’s funny how Marmee asked me earlier if I wanted to back out and that it wasn’t too late if I wanted to but you know what? She wasn’t asking the right person. I worry that you would want to back out on this. I’d understand Laurie if you wanted to and I would let you as long as you be happy.........”

Laurie was getting tired. Amy was assuming wrong and he felt so bad that she was feeling this way because of his past actions. He’s never felt this way about anyone, not even Jo. The type of love that only grows stronger and deeper as each day passes by. To end all of Amy’s rambling about it being okay for him to divorce her, he decides that the best way to shut her up right now is to kiss her.

“It’ll be okay with me honestly it would hu.....mmmppf.”

Laurie pours all of his feelings into the kiss and Amy eagerly responds back with the same intensity. After a few minutes they break away from each other and Laurie lays his forehead on hers, staring at her intensely. 

“My love, you have to stop your incredulous train of thought. I love you and I absolutely adore everything about you even your quirks. I admit that I went a bit too far with my infatuation with Jo before but that was all it ever was. I still love her but only as a brother loves a sister. I don’t think that we got married too soon. Marrying you was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my entire life and it made me feel at ease because it had been bothering me that although we were engaged some of your suitors still tried to pursue you away from me. I got to thank Henry for finally giving me the courage to lock you down. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you were somebody else’s wife. I might be a bit offended that Marmee asked you that but it is nothing that I can’t look over since she is now my mother as well. I can’t think of any reason as to why we shouldn’t be together. I love you as the birds love the sky and as the flowers love the sun, so don’t tell me that it’ll be okay if I divorce you because I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without you, Amy.”

Amy swoons at his reassuring words and she feels bad for ever doubting her husband. She kisses him with passion and this brings a smile to Laurie’s face. The sound of John calling them is what breaks up their moment. 

“Hey lovebirds, save that for when you’re in the love nest. We have to get inside the house now.”

Amy and Laurie blush at John. Laurie tugs on Amy’s hand and pulls her inside the house. When they get inside the house, they find Mr. March with his arms crossed while looking at them. Amy feels the nerves come back and Laurie gives her hand a squeeze as if to say “come on, we have to tell him.” Mr. March looks at their joined hands and spots the ring on Amy’s finger. He clears his throat and looks pointedly at them. 

“Amy, look at how beautiful you have become. I’ve missed you so much.”

Amy pulls away from Laurie’s hand and runs to Mr. March to give him a hug. Mr. March smiles at this and hugs his daughter. They pull away and Mr. March’s face returns to giving them a pointed look. 

“Laurie, thank you for accompanying my sister and dear Amy across the sea.”

“I couldn’t let them travel all alone, Mr. March. It was my pleasure to accompany them.”

Mr. March then stares at Amy’s ring finger. Feeling Amy tense up, Laurie wraps one arm around her waist and he moves them closer to Mr. March.

“I hope you have a good explanation as why my youngest daughter has a ring on her finger, Theodore.”

Laurie cringes at Mr. March calling him Theodore, knowing full well that he used this name so that Laurie knows that he meant business. 

“My apologies, Mr. March for not asking for your or Marmee’s permission but Amy and I now married.”

Mr. March glares at him and Amy shrinks back into Laurie. Since Laurie wanted to put Mr. March at ease, he continues on. 

“I know that this looks bad but trust me sir I am hopelessly in love with your daughter. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for her. I was in a very bad state before and I admit to all of those mistakes but with Amy I want to better. I want to give her anything she wants, provide her with anything she needs, and most importantly give her all the love that I can give. I don’t know what I would do without your daughter, sir. I love the March family as much as Amy does and it would mean a lot to me if we had your blessing. And, regarding the wedding, sir, I assure you that we will be wed here in Concord as well so that you may bear witness to it.”

Mr. March is taken aback by Laurie. He thinks that this Laurence boy has finally grown up. This boy was around them growing up so he had already counted him as a family member, he guesses that this just made things official. Mr. March was quite fond of Laurie and his grandfather so he accepts their union. His face breaks out into a smile but not before he asks Amy a single question.

“Are you sure you love him, honey?”

Amy stares at Laurie gazing up at her and then to her father. 

“I’m sure, father. I love him and there isn’t anybody else that I would want to marry.”

Laurie’s heart melts at her words and out of pure impulse, he kisses her temple which earns him a giggle and a kiss on the cheek from Amy. Mr. March sees this interaction and couldn’t help but think how natural their actions were around each other, almost as if it were second nature. He smiles at them and feels happy for his little Amy. 

“Then I give you both my blessing. I trust that you would be a good husband to my daughter, Laurie.”

Laurie smiles at Mr. March.

“Of course, Mr. March. Only the absolute best for my darling Amy.”

Mr. March shakes Laurie’s hand and Amy feels a swell of pride. Marmee then calls out to Amy and her husband. 

“Amy, the twins want to show you some of their drawings and honey please call Jo she’s in the attic.”

Amy looks nervous again and Laurie instantly picks up on it understanding why, so he asks her. 

“Do you want me to be the one to tell her?”

Amy looks hopefully at Laurie and he squeezes her hand. 

“Only if it is alright with you, my lord.”

Laurie smiles at her.

“Of course it is. Do not worry too much, my lady. Now off you go the twins want you to see their drawings, madame artiste.”

Amy playfully punches his arm before giving him a kiss and then she’s off. Laurie watches his wife walk away and then heads on to the attic to call Jo. He gets a bit nervous as well because it has been a while since he’s seen her so when he gets to the attic and he finds Jo. He can’t help but feel happy. She’s sleeping on one of the chairs, he attempts to nudge her awake. 

“Jo, Jo, Jo. Wake up. wake up.”

Jo stirs awake and immediately launches herself in a hug at Laurie. He smiles at her. 

“Teddy! Oh you’re back.”

“Are you glad to see me then?”

“Yes.”

“Oh I was worried.”

Jo moves to sit down and gestures for Laurie to do the same.

“Here come sit.”

Laurie sits down next to her. They look at each other and laugh. 

“How’s Amy? Did she bother you all the way from Europe with her preening?”

Laurie laughs at Jo’s question and couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his wife. 

“Yes but I like that.”

Jo finds his words weird but doesn’t press on it. 

“Where is she now? Did she not come straight home?”

“Your mother has her down with Meg, we stopped there on the way. There was no getting my wife out of their clutches.”

Laurie thinks “oops, this is certainly not the way to break it to her.” He’s gotten used to Amy being his wife that he said it unconciously. Jo looks at him confused.

“You’re what?”

Laurie thinks that he might as well tear off the band aid now.

“I’ve done it now. It was meant to be a surprise.”

He stands up and looks at a confused Jo. Laurie then tries to contain his smile so that he doesn’t put Jo off but a smile still slips off his face, it always does when he thinks of Amy. 

“We were engaged and we were hoping to wait but that is to say that we are now man and wife.” 

“You and Amy?”

Laurie instantly answers.

“Yes.”

Laurie looks at a conflicted Jo and he honestly thought he would feel even a bit of the romantic love that he once held for her but he finds that the feeling never comes. All of his romantic pursuits are that of Amy March and he smiles at the mere thought of her. “Good lord, I’m in deeper love now with Amy than I was with Jo before” he thought. Laurie sits down next to Jo and she asks him a question.

“Are you in love?”

Without a moment’s hesitation Laurie answers with a grin.

“Yes.”

Laurie sees Jo’s face and he wants to finally settle things with her. He admits that he had not handled things well with her rejection and now their friendship felt a bit strained. 

“Jo, I wanna say one thing then we’ll put it away forever. I’ve always loved you but the love I feel for Amy is different. And I think you were right about this, I think we would have killed each other.”

“Yes.”

“I think it was meant to be this way.”

“Oh Teddy.”

“You know, you’re the only one that calls me that, Jo. Teddy.”

“What does Amy call you?”

Laurie snickers and he feels giddy all over again talking about Amy.

“My lord.”

Jo looks at Laurie and realizes that there was something different about him. He looked much more certain and mature. 

“That sounds like her. Well you look deserving of it.”

Laurie smiles at that because he thinks of the changes in him brought about by Amy. 

“Can we still be friends, Jo please?”

Jo laughs at him and holds onto both his hands. 

“Of course my boy, always.”

Laurie smiles at that and remembers that Marmee had asked to fetch Jo for supper. 

“Come on, Jo. Marmee is asking for you downstairs.”

“Okay, Teddy.”

The two of them grab onto each other’s arm and link them just like they used to do. They converse and talk about what either one of them has been doing but when they reach the end of the stairs Laurie immediately excuses himself from her and heads over to Amy. It came as a surprise to Jo at how much he has changed. Before, Laurie would have stayed with her with their arms linked. 

Laurie on the other hand was ecstatic to be friends again with Jo. They happily conversed as they went down the stairs but the moment he caught a flash of golden hair, he excused himself from Jo. Laurie couldn’t help but gravitate towards his wife, didn’t all newly weds stick close to one another. He wraps his arm around Amy’s shoulder and smiles brightly at her. Laurie gets the butterflies when his wife smiles at him and kisses his cheek. 

Marmee turns to look at Jo and Amy follows her movements. Amy was happy but at the same time incredibly nervous to see Jo. “I hope she isn’t mad at me for marrying Laurie” she thought. Despite them quarrelling a lot growing up, Amy had always admired Jo and the opinion of her big sister is one of the things that mattered the most to her. She slowly approaches Jo and stares into her eyes. Amy thinks that Jo still looked beautiful despite her tired eyes. 

“Laurie told you?”

Jo attempts to smile at Amy because she hasn’t seen her in a while. Although she looked like a woman now, Jo couldn’t help but still see her as her baby sister. 

“Yes, Yes.”

Amy looked incredibly nervous so Jo continues on her words.

“Amy, I’m so happy for you. This, this was meant to be.”

Jo copies the words Laurie told her in the attic earlier. Amy relaxes and is relieved by her sister’s approval so she grabs onto her hands. 

“I’m so relieved, thank you. I wanted to write Jo, I wanted to write and I wanted to explain everything but everything was happening so fast. And really I was worried that you’d be angry at me.”

Amy gets teary eyed and Jo softens at her sister. Jo loved her sister dearly and no matter what she did, Jo knew that she could never be mad at her baby sister. 

“No. no.”

“No? You’re not angry with me?”

Jo shakes her head.

“Life is too short to be angry at one’s sister.”

Amy let’s out a laugh of relief and clearly relieved that her family is alright with her decision to marry Laurie. But then she remembers Beth and then she feels pain in her heart again. Her eyes tear up while looking at Jo.

“I really miss her ..”

Jo looks at Amy and understands how she feels. 

“I know..”

Amy then seeks comfort from her sister and hugs her. After being away from  
her family for so long, she finally felt at ease. Sure, she enjoyed the balls and the beauty of Europe but nothing compared to being in the same room as her family. Amy was just incredibly happy to be back. 

Jo wraps her arms around Amy and feels relieved to have one of her sisters back when another just left to be in heaven. She has been feeling incredibly lonely since Beth’s death, this made her think of a few rash decisions she was going to make but now that Amy was here and their whole family was here, she can’t help but feel whole for the first time in a while. 

Marmee looks at her two daughters embracing one another and feels warm. She looks at Jo as if to ask if they were okay. Jo gives her a reassuring look. Marmee was initially worried because a few days ago she remembered that Jo told her that if Laurie were to come back to propose to her, she would accept this time around. It was confusing to Marmee because she knew Jo had never held romantic feelings for Laurie so she asked Jo if she loved him. Jo didn’t directly answer the question but she did tell her that she didn’t want to feel lonely anymore. For Marmee, Jo’s decision wasn’t a good one because she thought that she was trying to fill up the loneliness of her heart with the affections of another even if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings genuinely and it was indeed a bad way to cope with grief. That is why it was a surprise to find Laurie hopelessly in love with Amy when they arrived, she worried that Jo would be a mess but to her surprise she was okay. “It all turned out as it was supposed to” Marmee thinks to herself. 

Laurie smiles as he looks around Orchard house and finally he notices his wife crying onto Jo’s shoulder. This turns his smile into a frown. He didn’t like it when his wife was upset, it made him feel sad as well. Laurie crosses the room and he heads towards his wife. Jo notices him and she gives him a small smile. Laurie gestures to Amy as if to say let me handle her and Jo nods at him understandingly. Laurie taps onto Amy’s shoulder. She turns around and stares at Laurie.

“Jo, may I have a moment with my wife?”

Jo nods at him and heads towards Marmee. 

“Alright.”

Laurie stares at his wife’s tear strained face. He wipes a few tears away with his hand before wrapping her in his arms in a hug. Amy hugs him back and cries onto his chest. 

“My lady, this will pass. You know it upsets me whenever you cry. I quite like it more when I see you smiling.”

Amy stares up at Laurie and wipes her tears away. 

“Thank you, my lord. I just missed Beth, that is all.”

“I miss her too, Amy. But she wouldn’t want you crying all the time because of her.”

“That she wouldn’t.”

Amy smiles up Laurie because he always knew what to say. Laurie holds onto his wife’s cheek, admiring her face. Laurie unconsciously chokes out his next words.

“I love you.”

Amy’s eyes soften at him and she thinks that she’s lucky to be married to someone she loved. 

“I love you, too.”

Meg interrupts their moment with a giggle and says.

“And I love you, three. You guys are so cute but we have to eat now. Supper is ready.”

Amy and Laurie blush because they admittedly forgot about their surroundings again. They follow Meg to the dining table but not before Laurie tugs Amy back for a bit and whispers in her ear. 

“Maybe I’ll show you how much I love you when we get back home to our room.”

Laurie winks suggestively at her while Amy flushes and elbows him in the rib, clearly scandalized by what he said. Laurie kisses her fast on the lips before leading her to their seats. He assists Amy to her seat like a gentleman and this surprises the whole March family. They think that Laurie has indeed changed and for the better. 

Mr. March clears his throat to say grace before a meal and then after he announces for everyone to dig in. Everyone chats merrily all throughout supper. Laurie latches one hand onto Amy’s under the table as they eat. Amy didn’t seem to mind eating with one hand because she didn’t let go of his hand for the remainder of supper. 

As supper ends, everyone starts to bid each other goodbye. Meg, John and the twins have already left because it was way past the twin’s bed time. Amy and Laurie plan to retire for the night as well. Mr. March, Marmee and Jo were by the door bidding them goodbye. 

“Take care of my little girl, Laurie, or else.”

Mr. March gives Laurie a threatening look while he smiles back in turn. 

“I will, Mr. March.”

Marmee and Jo hug Amy and say their goodbyes.

“Bye, Amy. I’ll see you tomorrow then I’ll show you the things I’ve written.”

“Bye, darling. Ring us up if you need anything, okay?”

Amy smiles at them all.

“I will, don’t worry. I have Laurie with me.”

At that Laurie offers his hand to her and Amy clasps hers onto his. They head outside and make their way home. When they get inside the Laurence house they aren’t surprised to find a note from his grandfather, it said.

Dear Laurie and Amy,

I have checked myself in at a hotel for the night. I know how newly weds must be. I only hope that when I come back, you bear me the news of a grandchild. I hope the both of you enjoy your night. I’ll see you both in the morning.

With all my love,  
Mr. Laurence

Amy and Laurie start giggling at the letter then it bursts into all out laughing. “Grandfather and his antics” Laurie thought. Then his eyes settle onto Amy who was still laughing. “She truly is a sight for sore eyes” he thinks. Amy notices Laurie staring at her and she smirks at him.

“Cat got your tongue, Mr. Laurence.”

Laurie grins at her and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close. 

“Mhmmm, maybe so, Mrs. Laurence.”

Amy looks amused at him.

“So what are your plans for the night, mister?”

A mischievous glint appears in Laurie’s eye.

“How about I just show you, Mrs. Laurence?”

And with that Laurie pulls Amy in for a kiss. She smiles back at him. He pushes her into the wall and deepens the kiss while abruptly placing his leg in between her thighs. Amy wraps her arms around his neck and sighs happily. 

The night progressed on from then and Amy must say, it was a long long night.


	9. Mr. Bhaer

It had already been a few weeks since Amy and Laurie arrived in Concord. With all the time that has passed, she still couldn’t believe that she was now the reigning lady of the Laurence house. Amy was incredibly happy that she fit right in with the Laurences. The helpers of the house as well as Mr. Laurence absolutely adored Amy’s shining presence in their lives. Slowly yet surely, gone was the quiet and lonely atmosphere of the household and in came the cheery and bright chatter of Amy Laurence. If Laurie were to ever comment on the change, he would say that “Amy brought the light back into the house and made it a home.”

The soft chirping of the birds outside Amy’s window are what woke her up as usual. She opened her eyes and found the handsome face of one Theodore Laurie Laurence next to her. Her face softened as she gazed upon his content face while his arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. Amy didn’t want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful sleeping, so she gingerly moves out of his grasp and in turn Laurie groans while his arm tries to reach out for her. She giggles at him being so needy and Laurie ends up opening an eye to look for her. 

“You know, it isn’t very nice to leave one’s husband in a cold and lonely bed?” 

“Well, it would be deemed alright if his lovely wife did this because she thought that he deserved more hours of restful sleep.”

Laurie pouts at Amy’s response and she couldn’t help but think that her husband was adorable. 

“But I always need you next to me my lady because it helps me sleep better. I don’t think I even remember how I was able to sleep in a bed without you anymore.” 

Amy gently cups Laurie’s face with her hand.

“You are being so cute and needy, luckily for you it’s good news because I absolutely adore it.” 

Laurie gets a mischievous glint in his eye before he pulls on Amy’s hand on his face. She ends up on his lap and he kisses her cheek.

“Well any husband with a wife as lovely as you darling would be needy.”

“You are such a sweet talker.”

“I only speak of the truth, my lady.”

Amy’s heart still swells with love, every time Laurie tells her how beautiful he thinks she is. She plants her mouth onto his and gives him a breathtaking kiss. When Amy tries to pull away, he keeps her firmly in place and the kiss gets heated. Laurie’s hand ends up wandering on her upper thigh and Amy moans in anticipation. It had already been weeks of getting to know one another’s bodies but Laurie was still insatiable. He just loved making love to her and honestly Amy had no complaints about it. A knock on their bedroom door and the person behind it is what interrupts their moment. 

“Amy, my dear, are you awake? It is almost time for breakfast.”

That voice without a doubt was that of Mr. Laurence. While Amy tries to reply nonchantly to Mr. Laurence’s question, Laurie starts peppering her neck with kisses. 

“Yes, grandfather, I am awake.”

Mr. Laurence in turn replies behind the door. 

“Excellent. My dear, would you wake up Laurie as well? I wouldn’t want him late to breakfast.”

Amy feels Laurie smirk against her as he starts sucking on a sensitive area she has on her neck. She stops herself from moaning and calmly replies back to Mr. Laurence.

“Don’t you worry, I’m on it, grandfather. And, I’ll be sure to push him awake if I have to.” 

“I’ll see the two of you downstairs.”

Amy waits till Mr. Laurence’s footsteps are out of earshot. She groans and pushes Laurie’s chest away. 

“Laurie! Grandfather was just by the door. Why would you do that?!”

Laurie gives her a mischievous grin.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

Amy rolls her eyes at him.

“What if I had made a scandalous sound out loud? He would have been mortified.”

Now it was Laurie’s turn to roll his eyes at her. 

“I’m pretty sure that everyone knows what happens between the two of us behind closed doors, my lady. We are simply newlyweds that can’t keep their hands off each other.”

Amy blushes at his words. When Laurie spots the rosy tint on her cheeks, he instantly wears an affectionate smile on his face. One of his favorite things to do was to make her blush. Amy then puts her robe on to cover her sheer nightgown.

“Ugh, come on. We have to go down and have breakfast.”

Laurie pulls Amy into one more kiss and then he’s off to put on his robe as well. He the grabs onto Amy’s hand and pulls her with him downstairs.

“Come on, my lady.”

Once the lovebirds reach the dining area, the table is already set with the food. They sit next to each other, across from Mr. Laurence in the dining table. 

“I’m glad the two of you have joined me.”

Mr. Laurence looks thankfully at Amy.

“I hope my grandson wasn’t being a burden to you so early in the morning, my dear.”

Amy smiles up at him reassuringly.

“Of course not, grandfather.”

Laurie wiggles his eyebrows at Amy and she retaliates by pinching him on his upper thigh. He looks at his grandfather and smiles. 

“It always is pleasant to wake up to such a beautiful face, grandfather.”

Mr. Laurence laughs heartily.

“You are lucky indeed, son. Darling Amy is definitely a beauty.”

A blush coats Amy’s cheeks because of the admissions of the two male Laurence’s of the house. 

“Oh stop it. You gentlemen flatter me way too much. I also wanted to remind the both of you that we must venture off later in the afternoon to Orchard house. Marmee invited us all for lunch.” 

Mr. Laurence chews on his food before speaking.

“Oh right! That is today, I will be sure to ask the help to bake some pies for us to bring to Marmee. Blueberry? Strawberry? Cranberry? Peach? Apple?”

Laurie wipes a napkin on his mouth before he spoke.

“I am sure that three pies are more than enough, don’t you think so, my lady? We wouldn’t want to swamp Marmee with leftovers.”

Amy nods at Laurie and Mr. Laurence.

“I agree with three pies, my lord. As for the variety of flavors that we will be bringing, I think that Apple, Peach and lastly Blueberry pie would do, grandfather.”

“That’s settled then, now I must take my leave to go over a few things with my associates.”

“Would I be of any assistance, grandfather.”

“Oh dear Theodore, for this you are not needed. Do not worry, I rather you soend some time with your lovely wife.”

“Don’t hesistate to knock on the door to my study if you need anything.”

“Sure, grandfather.”

Amy charms Mr. Laurence with a dazzling smile. 

“Do tell us if you need anything, grandfather. Laurie and I will just be loittering about the grounds of the house.” 

Mr. Laurence returns a smile for Amy.

“Of course, my dear. There is indeed nothing to ponder about, I will be off to my study.”

With that said, Mr. Laurence leaves the newlyweds on their own as he makes his way towards his study for some business matters. 

As Amy and Laurie finish eating their breakfast, she glances upon Ana, a sweet middle aged woman that has been one of the longest helpers of the Laurence’s. She was already in service during Laurie’s pubescent years and she was able to watch him grow up through the years. 

“Good Morning, Ana. I know that you’ve already said no many times before but I would just love it if you ate with us.”

Ana smiles sweetly at Amy Laurence. Never had she ever encountered someone as kind but at the same time sharp witted as Amy. Ana couldn’t help but think that she was truly the only one fit to be the wife of Theodore Laurence. The girl was incredibly nice to everyone, most especially the help and it only won over all of their hearts as the time passed.

“I appreciate the gesture, dear Amy, but like I said before it is only customary for the help to eat after their household heads.”

Amy frowns upon what Ana said while Laurie looks amused at their exchange. 

“I believe we are free to do whatever we want at the comfort of one’s home. It would only be right for the one who prepares these bountiful meals, to be able to sit and eat it with us as well.” 

Ana’s eyes soften at Amy’s words. She thinks that this girl truly was incredible and unlike any of the high society ladies that she met. To her, Amy Laurence was beauty and grace but she was also so much more than that. She found that this girl was hardworking, driven and incredibly honest, all of these attributes only added to her charm. Thus is why she clearly understood why Theodore was besotted with Amy. 

“You are but an angel, my dear Amy. But, I still hold the same answer. I truly appreciate your sentiments though.”

Laurie loved that his wife had these strong set of beliefs on her own and it only made him admire her even more. He had to agree with Ana, his wife truly was an angel sent down from heaven and he likes to think that she was an angel especially made for him. 

“Oh Ana! I got to agree with you, my wife truly is an angel.”

Laurie looks at Amy and Ana then he smiles at the two of them. 

“Now, my lady, I was wondering if you would like to pick some apples and lounge about the garden before lunch at the Orchard house?”

“Of course, my lord. I gladly accept.”

The two of them spent the entire morning picking flowers as well as picking up fruits from the garden. By the time they finished, they loss track of time and noticed that it was time to go to Orchard house soon. Amy and Laurie head inside their house and prepare for the afternoon, once they were finished they headed down the stairs together and spotted Mr. Laurence already waiting by the door. 

“Come on you two we wouldn’t want to be late.”

Mr. Laurence offers his arm out to Amy. She then links their arms together while Laurie carries the pies. The three of them talk merrily on the way to Orchard house. They reach the house and Amy opens the door for them, instantaneously hit with nostalgia and it feels like home. She till has her hand on Mr. Laurence’s arm when they move around the house looking for Marmee and the others while Laurie follows closely behind them. Mr. Laurence looks at Amy before saying. 

“It must be nice to be home, my dear.”

Amy looks up at him and smiles.

“It definitely is, grandfather. But I have two homes now and both of them give me so much joy and comfort.”

“I am glad that you have adjusted to our home, Amy. I was a bit nervous that you would feel out of place, I really want you to feel at home in our house.”

“Trust me, I do, grandfather. And it also helps that you, Laurie, Ana and the rest of our house help have been incredibly welcoming and amazing. I think I felt right at home.” 

“It warms my heart that you feel like that way, my dear.”

Laurie places the pies in the kitchen that they just passed. Mr. Laurence and Amy share a smile between themselves. While they were nearing the dining area, Amy noticed that Marmee, her dad and Jo were talking but what was peculiar was that there was an unfamiliar male voice talking with them. They reach the table and find all voices that they heard talking amongst one another and there by her parents was a tall dark haired German man. (She assumed German because of the way he spoke.) She curiously looks at this man with Mr. Laurence, waiting silently for an explanation as to who he was exactly. 

Amy saw Laurie make himself known and look at the man that they have never met before. Obviously this man was someone Jo knew based on her stance and if she were to put her clues together, she gathers that this man was Friedrich. A guy that her sister met in New York, Amy knew this because Jo had talked about him frequently in the letters that she sent her while she was in Europe. She grows wary of the situation and thinks that maybe this was it for her marriage, her mind was going on an overthinking spree. With this man clearly vying for Jo’s affections, would Laurie get jealous and re-evaluate things between them. Her grip on Mr. Laurence’s arm tighthened. Mr. Laurence noticed this and he had an inkling or two about what was going on through the youngest March’s head. He felt so bad that Amy at times still felt this way despite Laurie already being her husband but he couldn’t really blame her because young Laurie was pining for Jo March for years and he honestly thought that it would never end. That is why it was a huge relief when he saw that his grandson was pining over a different March when came to London from France. Mr. Laurence can only hope that Laurie takes note of Amy’s tense hands and that he plans to reassure her later. This girl was his family too now and he really didn’t like seeing her hurt. 

Laurie looks at this unfamiliar face inside the Orchard house. This place is sacred to him, this was where he met the March family, this was where had enjoyed his childhood years, this was where his wife used to draw and paint during her younger years, technically this place was like his second home as well. That’s why he couldn’t help but feel a bit cautious and alarmed when he found a face that was unfamilar. The voice of the unfamiliar man breaks through his thoughts and he detects a German accent in this man’s English. 

“Jo, I hope it is alright I I got you a dress from Miss Kirk.”

Laurie decides to speak up feeling like now it is also his duty to protect this family because he was now Amy’s husband. 

“Who is this? Who are you?”

“I, I’m so sorry to intrude I was close and I decided to drop by. I, I’ll be going.” 

Meg and Mr. Brooke appear as well and they look curiously as to what was happening in the dining area. 

Through Jo’s letters from before, Amy could tell that her sister at least liked this man. With than in mind, she didn’t really want him to go just yet. Jo was a hard woman to please, she had high expectations and just the fact that this man managed to interest her sister, was clearly enough of an indication for Amy to want him to stay. 

“No! No. Please stay we have more than enough room.”

Amy says this sincerely and Friedrich smiles at her. Laurie looks at her still deciphering what to feel about his wife’s declaration. He thought that maybe if his wife gave this guy a chance, maybe he should too. Amy always did manage to bring the best out of him. 

“Someone tell me who this man is.”

Amy grabs onto Laurie’s arm and tries to appease his doubts by asking him to keep quiet. 

“Ssshh.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

Meg jumps into the conversation and says. 

“Oh. You’re not a burden.”

Jo shakes her head and agrees with her sisters while looking at Friedrich. She obviously wasn’t expecting him to show up here in Concord at their house. Jo finally talks and says. 

“Yes, of course.”

Laurie was getting more and more curious by the minute. He feels his wife hold onto his arm and gaze up at him while he spoke.

“I’m Laurie, who are you?”

“I’m Friedrich Bhaer.”

Jo in turn answers how they know each other. 

“We were at the same boarding house together at New York.”

Hannah suddenly speaks next to Meg and says.

“Oh Jo. He is very handsome.”

Everyone around the room ends up laughing and then a happy atmosphere breaks through the room. Mr. March concludes that it’s probably time to eat lunch now because he’s famished. Everyone agrees and settles into the dining table. Laurie pulls out a seat for his wife and smiles at her then he plops down gently on the seat next to her. Everyone eats and conversations persists from different parts of the dining table. Mr. March suddenly looks at Friedrich and speaks to him.

“Do you intend to stay in New York?”

“No, I’ve been offered a professorship in California. As I have nothing keeping me here, I thought I might go West. It is new there and they are less particular about immigrants.”

Mr. March suddenly remarks.

“Perhaps I should go West.”

Marmee looks at her husband incredulously before saying.

“You’re not an immigrant, so perhaps you should stay home.”

Mr. March smiles cheekily and says.

“I’m not going.”

Everybody laughs at their exchange. Amy was gently chewing on her food while she was listening to their conversation. She looks at Jo and finds her attention completely enraptured by Friedrich’s presence. Amy then glances upon Laurie finding that he as well was listening to Friedrich and her father’s conversation. A lump forms on her throat and she tries to will away thoughts of doubt and insecurity. Her thoughts drifted into a darker terrritory when she found Laurie gazing upon the couple. Amy felt her stomach drop and not in a good way, this made her a bit tense while eating. She couldn’t bear it anymore so she tore her eyes away from Laurie. Amy stared at her food and tried to distract her thoughts. 

Laurie gathers that this Friedrich after all might be a good man. He clearly bore no ill intentions with the March family and that was enough to appease his hostility earlier. Jo, his bestfriend and now his sister, seemed quite taken with the man and he felt that it was his job to play the role of overprotective brother. He felt absolutely no pull of jealousy or envy while he was looking at Friedrich and Jo laughing and conversing next to one another. It actually made Laurie incredibly happy that Jo March seemed to have finally taken an interest in someone, they looked like a good match often exchanging intellectual banter. The two of them looked like two puzzle pieces that just clicked together and Laurie couldn’t help but look at them blissfully. 

The bliss of love reminded him of his Amy. Laurie took this as a chance to glance upon his wife, he could read Amy like an open book in the same way that she could with him and that is why it alarmed him to see her look a bit tense. She could easily hide her discomfort in everybody else’s company but Laurie prides it in himself, the fact that he could see right through her made up walls. Amy wasn’t touching her food anymore and she had a faraway look. In addition to that he saw her right index finger tapping on her lap, this was a nervous tick that she had whenever she was overthinking. Laurie took it upon himself to resolve whatever it was that had his wife troubled. So he places his left hand on her right hand and intertwines them together. 

The thinking ceases in Amy’s head when she feels a warm and familiar touch hold onto her left hand. She instinctively looks at Laurie and finds him staring questioningly at her. He was giving her the “what’s wrong look?”. Amy shakes her head and gives him forced on a smile in hopes that he would drop it but she knew that Laurie wasn’t going to let it go. He has always gone out of his way to reassure, comfort and inform her that he’ll always be there whenever she wasn’t feeling alright. Amy felt a bit ashamed that just a few minutes ago, she was hurt because she thought she saw Laurie longingly glance at Jo and Friedrich. The thoughts swirl around her head again and she was having an internal battle with herself that as much as she was happy with Laurie, she wanted to prioritize his happiness and if what he wanted was Jo then who was she to stand in the way. With those thoughts in mind, she unconsciously removes her hand from Laurie’s grasp. 

Laurie was getting impatient, he definitely knew now that something was wrong. Amy wasn’t responding to his touch and to make matter worst, she was retracting her hand away from his. They have never been shy about openly displaying their affection for one another, which is why the fact that Amy was moving away from him like she didn’t want to touch him was irritating. As the mindless and jolly chattering in the table continued, Amy’s face got paler and paler. Laurie thinks that he’s had enough, he was going to get to the bottom of this right now. He rather have a smile on his wife’s pretty face. So he flashes a bright smile at everyone and clears his throat garnering their attention. 

“My darling wife and I, wish to be excused for a few minutes. I must assist her to the washroom as her doting husband. We will be back right away.”

Amy’s eyes widened at Laurie’s declaration. Laurie stands up and offers his hand to her while she hesitantly holds onto his hand. He drags her into the washroom, closes the door and then he turns to her with a serious face. Laurie cups her cheek with his hand and stares into her eyes. 

“My lady, what’s wrong?”

Amy moves her head away and avoids eye contact with him. 

“Nothing, my lord. Everything is just fine and dandy.”

Laurie makes a move to get her to look into his eyes. 

“I know you, Amy, and quite frankly when things aren’t alright, I can clearly see it written on your face. Please don’t lie to me, just tell me the truth.”

Amy sighs, this constant fear of being a placeholder for her sister was putting a strain on her marriage.

“If I tell you the truth, do you promise to be completely honest with me? I want the truth and only the truth.”

Laurie shoots her a sincere look before saying. 

“Of course, I will speak of nothing but the truth.”

Amy bites her lip and then says.

“Yes the truth even if the answer will end up hurting me, okay?”

Laurie grabs onto both of his wife’s dainty little hands and squeezes it. 

“Yes, my lady.”

Amy takes a deep breath and tells him about it.

“Well, with the arrival of Mr. Bhaer, who is obviously here for Jo, well. . . I was wondering if you were feeling jealous. Then I saw you staring at them longingly and I guess I just wanted you to know that the offer I made you before is still up. If you want an out of this marriage, you just have to tell me, Laurie. It’s not like I would fight you because of it, all I’ll ever want right now is for you to be happy. You were in love with Jo for the longest time and I understand how easily these feelings can resurface. You’ve only loved me for months but you’ve loved her for years. That’s why I want you to be honest with me, do you want an out?”

Amy doesn’t notice at first but as her vision gets blurry she realizes that she has been tearing up. Laurie has a pained expression on his face before it settles into a frown. He takes out his handkerchief and silently wipes away her tears.

“Why would you think that way, Amy? I love you, only you. And, I was staring at Mr. Bhaer and Jo because I was feeling happy for them. Who would have thought that one day, Jo March, my bestfriend, would be interested in a man. I just thought that they fit together perfectly. I know it’s hard to forget about things that have happened in the past but you have to understand that I only care about the present and a future with you as my muse. I would never want an out in our marriage, you make me the happiest man alive, my lady. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Amy feels silly for letting her thoughts run wild so she grabs onto Laurie’s face and kisses him. She had hoped to pour every single emotion that she felt into the kiss: an I’m sorry and an I love you. Laurie responds to his wife’s advances eagerly, he instantly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him closer. He moves them towards the washroom wall and eventually lifts the skirts of her dress in a hurry to run a hand on her upper thigh. Laurie slips a finger inside of her and gets lost in the moment. Amy’s breath hitches on her throat and she tries to contain her moans. After a few more minutes, he feels her writhe beneath him and shudder. She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes while Laurie in turn wiggles his eyebrows at her and shoots her a satisified smirk. He pushes his hardening length onto her, just to let her know how much he wanted her. Amy swats his chest and feigns annoyance before saying genuinely. 

“I love you.”

Laurie softens at her words and wraps one arm around her waist while his other hand affectionately strokes her cheek. As he looked into his wife’s baby blue eyes and golden head, he couldn’t help but think of two words: beautiful and mine.

“I love you too. I hope you don’t forget that.”

Amy wraps her arms tightly around his waist in a hug. Laurie swoops in and kisses the top of her head when the washroom door opens and they hear a startled yelp from Meg. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry lovebirds. Marmee just wanted to let you guys know that the gathering has been moved from the dining table to the living room.”

Amy knowing full well that her husband still had an apparent display of what they were doing on his trousers, decides to slide in front of Laurie. He smoothly turns and grins at Meg as he wraps his arms around his wife’s waist from the back. 

“We’ll be right there, Meg. We just got a bit caught up.”

Laurie raises his eyebrow at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yeah, I would say that you got caught up indeed, caught up in . . . . ouch.”

Amy had elbowed him from behind while shooting him a reprimanding look to keep his mouth shut. Meg knowingly looks at them clearly amused by the young couple before she spoke.

“Okay, well I’ll be on my way then.”

Amy nods at her and flashes her sister a beautiful smile. Meg instantly returns it because she does think her youngest sister might just be the prettiest March girl now that she’s all grown up. 

“We’ll be right behind you, Meg.”

Meg moves out of the doorway and leaves. Amy makes a move to go as well but Laurie pulls her back. She decides to tease him a bit and says. 

“Have things calmed down there now?”

“Mhmm, I got it under control, my lady.”

“Ugh, I don’t want my family thinking that we’ve been doing inappropriate things.”

Laurie smirks and says.

“Huh, I don’t know about you but I don’t think what we did a few minutes ago counts as appropriate.”

Amy swats his chest.

“You know what I mean. We have to behave ourselves now, do you copy?”

Laurie kisses her temple and gives her a smile that has her melting into his arms. 

“Roger that, my lady.”

Amy now fully satisifed with herself, takes Laurie’s hand and drags him alongside her on the way to the living room. Laurie follows behind Amy and he thinks to himself that he would follow his wife anywhere she wanted. She had him eating at the palm of her hand without even knowing how much power she had over him. 

They arrived in the living room and found everyone either lounging about or eating the pie that they brought in with them. Amy sits down on a chair near the couch that Jo and Marmee was occupying. Laurie grabs a plate of pie and then pulls a seat next to the one Amy was occupying. He sits down as she smiles up at him. While Amy was talking animatedly with Jo and Marmee, Laurie periodically fed her some pie off his plate. The exchange didn’t go by unnoticed by Jo and Marmee, both smiling at one another. The chattering stops when Friedrich takes notice of the piano in the room. 

“This is a beautiful instrument. Which one of you plays.” 

Jo smiles politely at him, she knew that the pain was still fresh for everyone with regards to Beth’s passing. 

“Oh, it was my sister Beth.”

The grief hits Amy again momentarily and decides to speak up as well. 

“We all play a little.”

She places the plate on a table nearby afraid that she would drop it. Laurie looks at her worriedly. Meg decides to chime in and says. 

“But none so well as her.”

Friedrich notices the somber atmosphere when they discussed Beth and he says. 

“It is very hard to lose a sister, I’m sorry.”

Mr. March decides to steer the conversation away from the topic and says. 

“Do you play?”

Friedrich answers him.

“Yes, I do.”

Marmee asks him if he could play a piece for them.

“It would make us so happy if you play now. She wouldn’t want it to be so silent.”

Friedrich looks cautiously around at everyone before saying.

“I do not wish to offend.”

Mr. March offers him a small smile and says.

“Not in the least.”

Friedrich moves towards the piano and starts playing it. Amy thinks that Friedrich plays the piano well almost as good as Laurie. The sounds of the piano come with memories of Beth, although it was painful, it was also filled with happy memories of Beth. She holds onto Laurie’s shoulder and he leans into her touch. That moment was bittersweet for everyone. 

It was finally time for Friedrich to leave. Everyone heads to the door to bid him farewell. His last parting words were for Jo and Amy couldn’t help but swoon at their exchange. 

“If you ever come to California, I would love to see you.”

Jo sighs and says.

“I don’t know that I will but thank you.”

Friedrich nods at Jo and looks as though he had more to say but he settles with.

“Well . . . goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Then he kisses Jo’s cheek and looks at Jo one last time before leaving. Amy looks at her sister, who looked a bit conflicted by the door. She knew that look, her sister liked this Friedrich and he was going away for good. Jo had always been adored and admired by Amy and this is why she thinks that it is time that she be the one to play cupid for Jo’s sake. Amy snorts at her to keep from giggling when Jo turns to them. Everybody else around the room had knowing smiles on their faces. Jo looks at them curiously and asks.

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Mr. March breaks the silence by saying. 

“What a wonderful man. I hope he comes back, he would make a terrific friend for me.”

Amy unable to contain her excitement upon the prospect of Jo’s lovelife, says.

“Ooh! Father he wasn’t here for you.”

Marmee and Mr. March looked amusedly at Amy. Laurie looks at his wife and knows exactly where she is going with this. 

“Jo, you love him.”

Laurie agrees with his wife and looks ar his bestfriend who was trying to deny the allegation.

“What? No, no, I don’t.”

Jo’s voice is a pitch higher than normal and Amy immediately knows that she was lying. This makes her smile because her sister was in denial. 

“Yes you do, I am half as smart as you but I can see it so clearly you love him. Doesn’t she love him?”.

Amy turns to Mr. Laurence to confirm that he does agree with what she said. He clears his throat and says.

“That is a good instinct, you do love him.”

Mr. Laurence points it out for Jo and Amy beams at him because he agreed with her. Laurie couldn’t help but grin at his wife’s antics, never really a dull day with Amy Laurence he thought.

“I have never seen you so happy, what else is love? We need to go after him!”

Amy grabs onto Laurie before continuing and says.

“Laurie prepare the horses! We can catch him before he gets on the train.”

Laurie thinks that his wife trying so hard to set her sister up was incredibly endearing. He as well wanted to see Jo happy. Meg agrees with what Amy said and says.

“I’m coming too!”

Amy smiles at Meg and says.

“Yes!”

Both sisters turn to Jo and wait for her reaction. Jo looks incredulously between her two sisters and says.

“No, I’m not going.”

Meg being the oldest decides to use its privilege for once. 

“Yes, you are. Amy is right.”

Then Meg moves towards Amy to get their coats and Amy follows her older sister. 

“Exactly.”

Laurie butts into the conversation and decides he wants to tease Jo.

“Never thought I’d prepare a carriage to help, Jo March chase a man but I like it.”

Jo ignores Laurie’s teasing while Amy gives Jo her coat.

“He’s moving to California.”

“That was fiction, he was practically begging for a reason to stay.”

“But it’s raining outside.”

Amy lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“It doesn’t matter. Can you come with me? I need to fix you.”

Amy drags a protesting Jo upstairs and they disappear along with Meg but not before Amy shouts at Laurie and says.

“Laurie will you stop standing there and go get the horses ready. Thank you.”

Laurie makes a move and his grandfather follows him from behind calling onto the Laurence’s carriage. Amy was definitely a force to reckon with and this makes him chuckle. His grandfather from beside him pats him on the shoulder and says. 

“What a woman, right?”

Laurie shoots his grandfather a lovesick smile and this makes Mr. Laurence feel ecstatic. 

“Indeed, she is.”

“I trust that things have been going fairly well between the two of you?”

“It has been going great, grandfather. There’s nobody else that I’d rather have as my wife.”

Mr. Laurence and Laurie are interrupted by the arrival of their carriage and the loud foot steps coming from the March girls who were heading towards them. Amy and Meg appear before them dragging a nervous looking Jo. The three girls head to the carriage while giving Jo some pep talk. Her two sisters settle inside the carriage but not before Amy stands before Mr. Laurence and Laurie. She looks at the two of them and smiles.

“Thank you for doing this. I promise we’ll be back in no time.”

Mr. Laurence smiles at Amy and says. 

“There is no need for thanks, my dear. Have a safe ride and I hope you come back with one more person in tow.”

Amy turns to speak to Laurie but he beats her to it.

“Go on, my lady. Do what you gotta do. As long as you come back home to me in one piece. Safe travels, I love you.”

Laurie grabs onto her face and kisses her. When they pull away, she mumbles a quick “I love you too” before scurrying away.

The three sisters settle into the carriage and giggle about the drama that was about to unfold between Friedrich and Jo. They eventually reach the train station, they push Jo to run out of the carriage for Friedrich. Amy and Meg look at their sister through the carriage door, Jo soon finds Friedrich. Amy looks dreamily at them, she has always loved big romantic gestures all the more if it were in real life. They watch Friedrich and Jo talking before they end up kissing in the rain. Amy sighs happily and thinks “how romantic”. Jo heads towards the carriage with Friedrich in tow, although drenched in the rain, the two of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

Amy and Meg tease them and marvel at the new couple throughout the whole carriage ride back home. They drop Meg off first at home, then Amy asks for Jo and Friedrich to be dropped off at the Orchard house. Before Jo left, she held onto Amy in a tight hug and whispered “Thank you. Have a safe trip, I love you.” Amy mumbles an “I love you too” and cheekily adds a “Have fun” with a wink which earns her a playful punch on her shoulder courtesy of Jo. Amy’s heart felt full as she made her way back home. 

Upon reaching the Laurence house, Amy isn’t surprised to find her doting husband waiting for her by the front porch with an umbrella in one hand. When Laurie glanced up at her, he immediately rushed towards her and assisted her inside the house. Once they’ve gone inside the house, Amy asks Laurie.

“Where is grandfather?”

Laurie looks at his wife and says.

“Oh, he’s already asleep, my lady.”

“I assume, he was tired. It’s no wonder.”

“How was your conquest, my lady? Successful, I presume.”

Amy remembers the romantic moment in the rain between Jo and Friedrich, this makes her sigh dreamily. 

“An absolute success, my lord. It was incredibly romantic and they ended up kissing in the rain just like people do in the movies. It was so dreamy.”

Laurie grins at his wife before wrapping his arms around her. 

“Would you like to kiss in the rain as well, my lady?”

Amy snorts at him and says.

“Not on a normal basis. There would have to be some special reason for that to happen like big declarations of love.” 

Laurie laughs at her and pokes her in the cheek. 

“I could do that. Declare my undying love for you and kiss you in the rain.”

Amy giggles and says.

“But, now that I think about it. We might end up sick afterwards, so probably not.”

Laurie winks at her. 

“Mhmm, we’ll see.”

Amy pushes at his chest and heads upstairs towards their bedroom while Laurie follows her from behind. She takes her coat off then drapes it on a chair before she stretches and arches her back. Laurie stares at his wife intently as she does this, Amy finally notices him and asks.

“What is it?”

Laurie gives her a wolfish grin and stalks towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Oh nothing. Just that I have a few things planned for tonight.”

Amy returns the grin and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Mhmm oh really? And, do these plans include me, my lord.”

Laurie takes the pins out of her hair and Amy’s golden curls cascade freely on her back. He places his face in the crook of her neck and breathes in the familiar scent of vanilla before replying. 

“Definitely, my lady.”

Amy decides to tease him so she plays with his hair where she knows he likes it. Laurie’s breath hitches at her neck and then he starts kissing down her neck. She lets a contented sigh escape from her lips and Laurie grins at her. He pulls her in for a deep kiss and that was how their night started.


End file.
